


Dust to dust

by TailorFox



Series: Dust to dust [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un contexte tendu, les mousquetaires sont envoyés en mission en province. Sur les ordres du Roi, Tréville est contraint de les accompagner. L'occasion, pour le quatuor complice, de porter un regard différent sur leur éternel capitaine. Alors que la mission se complique, ces hommes réalisent que les enjeux sont au-delà de ceux qu'ils imaginaient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> J'inaugure mon compte sur ce site en postant ma première fiction dans l'univers des Musketeers. Aucun spoiler de la saison 2 si ce n'est l'apparition de Rochefort. L'histoire se déroulerait entre cinq et huit ans après l'actuelle série. Bonne lecture!

Paris n’avait plus connu une telle tempête de neige depuis une décennie au moins. Au ralenti, les gens ne circulaient dans la ville que lorsqu’ils en étaient formellement obligés. A mesure que les églises et les marchés se vidaient, les tavernes se remplissaient pour réchauffer les pauvres âmes avec un feu de bois, un bol de soupe ou un pichet de vin. Les nobles ne quittaient plus leur demeure douillette, à l’image du Roi qui vivait tel un chat depuis plusieurs jours. Emmitouflé sous une couche impressionnante de fourrure précieuse, il ne se déplaçait au sein du palais que pour aller d’un fauteuil à un autre, cherchant le point le plus chaud de l’impressionnante bâtisse. 

Malheureusement, tous n’avaient pas le plaisir de céder à la torpeur générale. Maudissant l’hiver, les mousquetaires rusaient à longueur de journée pour trouver le moyen de se réchauffer. La méthode la plus répandue consistait à dissimuler une flasque de liqueur réconfortante dans la doublure de leur manteau.

Athos, dans sa grande prévoyance, en possédait une dans chaque poche de son pourpoint. La combinaison des températures glaciales, de l’effroyable charge de travail et de sa mélancolie habituelle pesait lourd sur ses épaules. De loin, les flocons de neige donnaient l’illusion d’être des cheveux blancs dans sa tignasse fraîchement taillée. « _Si j’avais su_ », pesta-t-il en frissonnant. 

Au sein de la caserne, une odeur de chou et de lard grillé embaumait l’air. Athos ne profiterait malheureusement pas du repas du soir : Jacques, le cuistot, lui tiendrait sûrement la jambe pendant des heures pour se plaindre de l’incompétence de son nouveau commis et de la vétusté des gamelles et des fourneaux. 

Grimpant les escaliers qui menaient aux quartiers du capitaine, Athos s’arrêta sur la terrasse pour s’offrir une gorgée de liqueur. Les mains posées sur la barrière qui surplombait la cour, Athos esquissa malgré tout un demi-sourire en apercevant D’Artagnan, au loin. 

Trempé, gelé jusqu’aux os, Athos inspira profondément. L’air glacial lui vrilla les poumons. Aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il n’avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. A une exception près. 

C’était durant une belle journée d’été.


	2. L'heure des reproches

\- La nièce du Duc de Luynes a été sauvagement agressée hier à la sortie de l’église ! 

Ecarlate, le Roi vociférait à l’attention de Treville et Rochefort qui demeuraient impassibles. L’un comme l’autre se serait bien permis de rectifier les faits : la jeune femme n’avait même pas été bousculée. L’agression se résumait simplement à la chute d’un badaud aviné face à la noble et peureuse demoiselle. 

\- Je ne compte plus le nombre de dignes connaissances qui me rapportent des évènements effrayants et dégradants survenant dans les rues de Paris !

Treville serra les dents en apercevant le coup d’œil en biais que lui adressa Rochefort en abondant dans le sens du Roi.  
\- J’ai également constaté une augmentation des cambriolages, des larcins-  
\- Les temps sont durs. Des gens meurent de faim dans les rues- 

Rochefort asséna une dernière remarque cinglante :  
\- Cela ne justifie pas les meurtres perpétrés ces derniers jours jusque sous les fenêtres de votre caserne, Treville. 

Le capitaine des mousquetaires ne put que grimacer à l’évocation du meurtre d’un poivrot anonyme à quelques mètres seulement de ses baraquements. Une dispute nocturne entre clients de la taverne voisine avait visiblement eu des conséquences sanglantes. 

Le Roi, à son tour, lui adressa un regard lourd de jugement.  
\- Je persiste et signe en affirmant qu’aucun de mes mousquetaires n’est lié à ce malheureux incident-  
\- Pouvez-vous réellement en être si sûr ? Certains de vos hommes ne fréquentent-ils pas l’établissement où cette pauvre victime a été aperçue quelques heures avant sa mort ?  
\- Peu importe !, déclara le Roi, soldant aussitôt le débat.

Hypocrite, Rochefort acquiesça à l’ordre du Roi, reprenant son sourire le plus affable. Louis toussota et reprit son ton solennel pour informer, enfin, Treville des réelles raisons qui l’avaient motivés à le convoquer de si bon matin :  
\- Ma cousine Marie, la comtesse de Soissons, épousera prochainement un honorable notable de Savoie. Je crains, dans le contexte actuel, de pouvoir me rendre à leur union. J’ai donc décidé de lui faire porter quelques présents. Rochefort m’a suggéré l’idée que vos hommes escortent mon présent jusqu’à la ville où seront célébrées les noces. 

Cette nouvelle n’enchanta guère le capitaine. Ces missions étaient dangereuses, comme de nombreuses autres courses que pouvaient être amenées à réaliser ses mousquetaires. Il éprouvait néanmoins toujours une certaine amertume à l’idée que ses hommes risquent leur vie pour quelques breloques en or. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Treville n’entendit guère les réactions forcément déplaisantes de Rochefort.  
\- … que le capitaine se joigne à eux.  
\- Pardon ?, le reprit le principal intéressé, incertain d’avoir correctement compris.  
\- Je trouverais adéquat que vous preniez un peu de recul sur les évènements se déroulant à Paris. Il serait temps, également, que vous envoyez un signal fort à vos hommes. Leur réputation est loin d’être excellente en province. Vous pourrez les surveiller plus aisément si vous les accompagnez. 

Le Roi approuva immédiatement l’idée, séduit par le discours mielleux du Comte, et permit à Treville de prendre congé. Observant le capitaine s’éloigner d’eux d’un pas raide, Rochefort prit une moue désolée pour s’adresser à son souverain.  
\- Votre majesté lui a fait un agréable présent en lui permettant d’accompagner ses hommes. Il vieillit et n’aura sûrement plus très souvent l’occasion de les suivre en province. 

Amadoué à l’idée d’avoir fait preuve d’une prétendue bonté, le Roi abonda dans son sens :  
\- Ce métier n’est pas des plus sains pour une personne de son âge. Si j’en ai l’envie, je pourrais éventuellement l’envoyer en province pour un poste d’ambassadeur. J’ai régulièrement besoin de faire porter mes paroles par quelqu’un de confiance. 

Loin d’imaginer la suite de la conversation qu’il venait de quitter, Tréville traversa les jardins en marmonnant, insatisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il respectait son Roi, lui reconnaissait de nombreuses qualités mais n’oubliait jamais la nature capricieuse du souverain. La mainmise de ce Comte ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. 

Petit à petit, le vent tournait. Il le sentait. Il ne s’était encore jamais senti aussi impuissant. 

\--------

Attachées à quelques mètres de distance, les montures se laissaient docilement brider les unes après les autres. Discutant à voix haute, à travers la cour intérieure, les mousquetaires échangeaient sur la mission qui leur avait été imposées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. 

Porthos fut le premier à partager son opinion sur le programme des prochains jours :  
\- Limoges, sérieusement ? J’espère que la duchesse appréciera ses bagues et ses bracelets-  
\- Comtesse, le corrigea posément Athos.

Alignées sur le sol, les sacoches remplies de vivres et de vêtements furent bientôt accrochées à la selle des juments et des hongres de cette troupe. Suspicieux, Athos jetait régulièrement un coup d’œil à un cinquième cheval, installé légèrement à l’écart d’eux. Sellé et bridé, le canasson semblait prêt à prendre la route.  
\- Prenons cela pour ce que c’est : quelques jours de ballade, un coffre à déposer pour toutes formalités et beaucoup d’excuses pour faire escale dans l’une ou l’autre taverne accueillante, s’enchanta Aramis, prêt à partir. 

Inconsciemment, Athos se raidit brusquement en entendant un pareil discours. Son intuition ne fut pas vaine : sorti de nulle part, Tréville apparut, visiblement contrarié.  
\- J’ignorais que nous avions été commissionnés pour des vacances, Aramis.

Dubitatifs, les mousquetaires observèrent leur capitaine, un sac sous le bras, équiper sa jument et s’y installer sans aucune explication. Aucun ne se permit une quelconque remarque en dépit de leur étonnement de voir leur capitaine prendre part à l’expédition. 

Une fois l’entièreté de la troupe apprêtée, le convoi s’élança pour une route de plusieurs jours. Athos ne s’étonna guère de voir la silhouette de Tréville, en tête de convoi, les mener kilomètres après kilomètres jusqu’à la tombée du jour. 

\------

Le corps courbaturé par les nombreux kilomètres effectués à un rythme soutenu, les mousquetaires avaient éprouvés un soulagement immense lorsque le convoi s’était arrêté face à une auberge. Les montures reléguées à l’écurie, ils s’étaient rués sur les banquettes en bois de l’établissement. Si le vin tenait plus que la piquette que du divin breuvage, le ragoût était impeccablement réconfortant. 

Epuisés, les mousquetaires dévoraient avidement leur assiette. A quelques centimètres à peine d’eux, mais suffisamment loin pour créer un malaise, Tréville achevait son repas silencieusement. Echangeant des banalités, les mousquetaires persistaient à l’inclure dans leurs conversations, ne recevant que de vagues réponses monosyllabiques en guise de réponses. 

Lorsque le capitaine décréta qu’il regagnait sa chambre et qu’il les encourageait vivement à rejoindre leur lit respectif avant minuit, il n’obtint que l’étonnement de ses subordonnés. Inquiet, D’Artagnan fut le premier à soulever l’étrangeté de la soirée :  
\- Il n’a pas l’air dans son assiette…  
\- Il souhaite peut-être simplement marquer la distance entre lui et nous-, tenta d’expliquer Porthos, aussi étonné du comportement de leur mentor.  
\- Une crise d’autorité ? Sérieusement, ce n’est pas son genre !, répliqua aussitôt Aramis en réservant Athos en vin. Il a peut-être appris une mauvaise nouvelle dans la journée. Que sait-on réellement de lui, finalement ?

La soirée suivit son cours. Porthos parvint à convaincre deux badauds de faire quelques parties de cartes. Aramis en profita pour le soutenir, reléguant la pudeur au second plan. Ses doits caressèrent à quelques reprises les cheveux frisés du colosse. Discrètement, ils s’égarèrent parfois sous sa tunique, toujours avec le souci de s’arrêter à peine au-delà du col. Qui pouvait alors suspecter quoique ce soit d’autres qu’un vulgaire échange entre deux copains expansifs ?

D’Artagnan s’amusa de ce spectacle avant de reporter son attention sur le quatrième larron. Noyé dans les litres de vin de la soirée, le regard d’Athos semblait bien lointain.  
\- Il est temps d’aller dormir, non ?, l’interrogea D’Artagnan en éloignant la bouteille de leur portée. La journée risque d’être encore plus longue demain. 

Athos grommela en se levant, rejoignant d’un pas incertain les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Il s’écroula dans l’une des lits les plus facilement accessibles. A l’opposé de la pièce, Treville manifesta son mécontentement face à l’état de dépravation de son subordonné. Il s’adressa à D’Artagnan plutôt qu’au principal intéressé :  
\- Tu veilleras à ce qu’il ne s’étouffe pas dans son propre vomi cette nuit ! 

D’Artagnan remercia l’obscurité de la pièce : il n’aurait jamais su quelle expression aurait été la plus appropriée face à une telle remarque. Enlevant lui-même les bottes de son camarade, il rabattit une vieille couverture élimée sur lui avant de rejoindre son propre lit. 

Ce périple ne s’annonçait définitivement pas sous les meilleurs augures.


	3. Embuscade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais à vous remercier pour les commentaires et les petites attentions laissées sur cette fic. Un chapitre en deux parties, en raison de sa longueur. La suite arrivera mardi ou mercredi. Bonne lecture!

La tête plongée dans un seau d’eau, Athos retrouva ce matin là ses esprits au bout de quelques longues minutes. Ses quatre autres comparses avaient visiblement déjà désertés le dortoir où seul un des lits étaient encore occupés par un vieil homme qui ronflait paisiblement.

A la table du petit déjeuner, les trois mousquetaires mangeaient, alignés face à leur capitaine. Ce-dernier, dos tourné, ne prit conscience de l’arrivée de son second qu’en constatant les mines déplorées de ses voisins de table. Une colère s’annonçait. 

Le retardataire ne chercha pas à se défiler et s’installa sur le banc, aux côtés de Treville. Jetant un coup d’œil perplexe à son petit déjeuner – une infâme bouillie de fromage et de céréales –, Athos se reporta sur les deux pichets qui garnissaient la table : l’un de vin coupé, l’autre d’eau. Tendant logiquement pour le breuvage alcoolisé, il vit une main s’abattre sur la sienne : celle du capitaine. 

\- Hors de question. 

Reniflant bruyamment, Treville se retourna dans sa direction en plissant le nez et le front :  
\- Un minimum d’hygiène serait également le bienvenu. Manger aux côtés d’un bouc m’infligerait une moins grande pestilence. 

Athos répondit parce ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement. Les deux hommes en restèrent là, pour le plus grand soulagement des trois autres. Porthos, dans son coin, dissimula même un sourire en visualisant de minuscules cornes de chèvre sur Athos. A l’augure d’une nouvelle journée interminable, toutes réjouissances étaient bonnes à prendre.

\---

Sur la route, la troupe formait une étrange combinaison : esseulé, Treville ouvrait la marche, suivi par le duo Aramis – Porthos. D’Artagnan, lui, réalisait des allers-retours entre ses deux amis et Athos, qui fermait la marche, maussade.

\- Reconnaissons-le, il a quand même abusé, constata D’Artagnan, attristé par l’ambiance qui régnait dans le groupe depuis le matin. Treville avait insisté-  
\- Nous y sommes simplement habitués. Si le capitaine n’avait pas fait la remarque, aurions-nous seulement remarqué quoique ce soit de différent par rapport aux autres jours ?, se défendit Porthos, avec un regard gêné pour la tête et la queue du convoi.  
\- J’espère seulement que nous n’assisterons pas à une autre scène ce soir, regretta Aramis en lissant sa moustache, balayant du regard la forêt qu’il s’apprêtait à traverser. 

Balloté au rythme de son canasson, Athos baillait aux corneilles lorsque D’Artagnan vint le rejoindre une nouvelle fois. Avec son éternel caractère de bon samaritain, le cadet lui proposa une idée qui, plein de bonnes intentions, causerait encore plus de tord à Athos.  
\- Nous pourrions demander une pause au capitaine. Nous n’en avons pas encore fait depuis ce matin.  
\- Nous pourrions. Je crains cependant qu’il ne me jette en bas de mon cheval.  
\- Il s’est légèrement emporté, c’est vrai, se permit D’Artagnan dans l’optique de défendre leur capitaine. Ton comportement ne lui a pas plu mais ce n’est pas une raison pour camper sur vos positions chacun dans votre coin. 

Athos haussa les épaules, visiblement trop fatigué pour entamer une quelconque explication. La situation ne le peinait pas. Il ressentait en revanche un vague sentiment d’inquiétude en constatant l’humeur massacrante de leur supérieur. De quelle nouvelle essayait-il encore de les préserver ? Peut-être se révélait-il seulement maintenant, lunatique et borné. Pouvait-il seulement prétendre le connaître comme il connaissait ses trois autres camarades ?

Soudainement tiré de sa torpeur, Athos se redressa brusquement. Réalisant qu’il s’était écarté du reste de la troupe de plusieurs mètres, il stoppa néanmoins sa monture. Etonnés, les mousquetaires se tournèrent vers lui. En quelques pas de trot, Treville les rejoignit :  
\- Qu’est-ce- 

Athos lui fit signe de se taire, l’oreille tendue en direction de la forêt. Un sifflement assourdissant l’hébéta aussitôt, soulevant à proximité des sabots un nuage de poussières et de feuilles. Un coup de feu. 

\---

\- A couvert !, hurla aussitôt Treville, débarquant de sa monture pour sauter dans l'un des fossés qui bordaient la route. A ses côtés, Aramis chargea son pistolet. Plusieurs autres tirs éclatèrent l’écorce des arbres aux alentours. 

Conscients que la brève accalmie de quelques secondes qu’ils connurent ne signalait nullement la fin de l’attaque, Porthos et Athos dégainèrent leur épée, dévalant la butte sur laquelle ils s’étaient réfugiés pour rejoindre un endroit avec une meilleure visibilité. 

\- Attention !

L’avertissement de D’Artagnan permit à Athos d’esquiver de justesse un coup de dague, asséné par un homme réfugié derrière l’un des buissons. Transperçant la gorge de l’assaillant avec sa rapière, il réalisa bientôt que quatre autres personnes avaient surgis d’il ne savait où pour s’en prendre à ses comparses. 

Evitant le tir d’un mousquet, Porthos attrapa l’auteur du coup de feu par la tête, l’envoyant valser par-dessus les arbustes. Pris d’assaut, il se dégagea de la prise de son adversaire mais heurta le tronc de l’un des arbres. Touché à l’épaule, il parvint néanmoins à se défaire de l’indélicat, l’assommant d’un coup de poing habile et l’envoyant aux pieds d’Aramis qui l’acheva d’un coup d’épée. 

Athos, de son côté, reprenait son souffle à l’issue d’un duel musclé, remporté de justesse. Désorienté, il ne vit rien du cinquième bandit, littéralement sorti de nulle part, qui se jeta sur lui, manquant de justesse de lui asséner un coup fatal. Désarmé dans l’assaut, il s’élança pour récupérer sa lame. Couché sur le sol, il jeta une poignée de terre en direction de l’attaquant. Celui-ci, brièvement aveuglé, parvint malgré tout à prendre le mousquetaire de vitesse, s’emparant le premier de la lame abandonnée. 

Alors que sa propre rapière s’abattait sur lui, Athos entraperçut l’ombre de l’un de ses camarades, surgissant dans son dos pour en découdre avec son agresseur. Ecartant la lame de quelques mouvements hargneux, Treville n’eut d’autres choix pour contrer la deuxième épée que de saisir la lame à main nue. 

Cherchant à dégager son arme des moins jointes du capitaine, le bandit n’eut pas le réflexe d’éviter le tir d’Athos qui avait profité de la diversion pour charger son mousquet. L’homme s’écroula finalement, une plaie béante au visage. 

Secoué, Athos se releva sans l’aide d’un seul de ses camarades et ramassa son bien, tâché de sang. Sans une parole, il enleva le foulard qu’il portait autour du cou et le tendit au capitaine. Celui-ci fit plusieurs fois le tour de sa main blessée, refusant l’intervention d’Aramis. 

\- Cela nécessite sûrement quelques points de suture-  
\- Occupe-toi plutôt de Porthos. D’Artagnan, Athos, retrouvez les chevaux. 

Assis contre l’un des arbres, Porthos geignait, une main plaquée sur son bras gauche. Le colosse ne fit pas l’injure de prétendre que tout allait bien : son épaule le faisait horriblement souffrir. Aramis lui confirma ses craintes : l’articulation était déboitée, nécessitant d’être rapidement remise en place. A l’écoute du diagnostic, Porthos tourna pratiquement de l’œil :  
\- Tu ne sentiras pratiquement rien.  
\- Ca fait un mal de chien. 

Nettoyant grossièrement une branche trouvée sur le sol, Aramis lui tendit avec une moue désolée, s’excusant pour ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire :  
\- Serre les dents. 

L’astuce ne suffit pas à empêcher le mousquetaire de jurer. Pris d’un soudain malaise, Porthos eut besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, invectivant néanmoins son plus cher camarade :  
\- Tu ne sentiras pratiquement rien ?! Charlatan ! 

Ignorant les paroles de son amant, dictées par la douleur, Aramis lui fabriqua une attelle sommaire à l’aide d’une branche et de quelques bouts d’étoffe glanés sur leurs tenues.  
La situation ne fit que s’aggraver au retour d’Athos et D’Artagnan, obligés d’annoncer la disparition d’une jument et la mort d’une autre monture, touchée par l’un des tirs. Lorsque l’un d’entre eux souleva la question des bijoux, Athos se dirigea vers l’un des buissons en bord de route et en extirpa la sacoche boueuse qui contenait les précieux cadeaux depuis le début du trajet. 

\- Ils n’ont au moins pas eu le temps de mettre la main dessus, nota Porthos qui cherchait à se relever à l’aide d’un seul bras. Aramis lui vint en aide, passant un bras sous l’aisselle de son ami. Lucide, il fut le premier à envisager la suite de la journée, prêt à en découvre avec Treville s’il le fallait :  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de continuer notre route avec deux blessés et sans chevaux. Porthos est incapable de monter seul. Vous non plus. Nous partagerons un cheval à deux jusqu’à la prochaine ville. 

Athos acquiesça, convaincu de la nécessité d’une étape, et chercha l’approbation de leur capitaine, resté en retrait. Blafard, il comprimait sa blessure à l’aide de sa main la moins atteinte. Le foulard grisâtre avait d’ors et déjà pris une teinte écarlate.  
\- Je pense que c’est la meilleure chose à faire, effectivement. 

Rejoignant l’une des montures survivantes, il s’apprêtait à empoigner l’avant de la selle lorsqu’Athos s’agenouilla à ses côtés, proposant ses mains pour lui faire la courte échelle. Il s’exécuta sans enthousiasme et s’écarta pour laisser son subordonné s’installer devant lui.  
\- Cramponnez-vous.  
\- Avec quelles mains ? Je ne suis pas une foutue princesse. 

Dos à lui, Treville ne le vit pas rouler des yeux en direction de D’Artagnan, seul cavalier solo de la bande. S’élançant sur quelques mètres, le convoi adopta un rythme modéré, ménageant les montures qui aspiraient sûrement autant que leurs propriétaires à un peu de repos.


	4. En chiens de faïence

Inconfortablement installé sur le rebord de la selle, balloté de droite à gauche au rythme du galop, Tréville dût se résoudre à assurer son équilibre pour éviter la chute. Le cœur battant dans ses mains ensanglantées, l’idée de s’accrocher à la tunique crasseuse du mousquetaire était inconcevable. Contrarié, il passa les bras autour de la taille d’Athos, resserrant son étreinte au niveau de ses coudes pour préserver ses blessures. Surpris, le jeune homme n’épargna pas son capitaine :  
\- Mon odeur de bouc ne vous dérange pas trop ?  
\- Elle est encore pire que ce matin.

Bien que cette réponse n’ait aucunement l’intention d’être drôle, Athos éclata de rire. La fatigue et l’adrénaline avaient eu raison de lui. Cela eu au moins la conséquence heureuse de surprendre le capitaine.

Bercé par le trot régulier de la monture, Porthos s’était assoupi, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de son binôme. Somnolant, il s’éveillait parfois, profitant de cette proximité bénie pour embrasser la nuque d’Aramis, pris de frissons.  
\- Courage. Nous y serons bientôt.  
\- Je suis désolé de m’être emporté tout à l’heure.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas. Je sais que tu n’en pensais pas un seul mot.

A quelques centaines de mètre d’eux, l’agitation et les lumières d’une auberge devenaient visibles. Athos aida Treville à descendre. Celui-ci, éprouvé, chuta et se rattrapa dans les bras de son mousquetaire qu’il repoussa rapidement.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?  
\- Aide plutôt D’Artagnan avec les chevaux au lieu de rester planter là comme un imbécile.

Athos souffla, rejoignant sèchement les écuries sans jeter un seul coup d’œil à son capitaine. D’Artagnan l’accueillit avec une brève tape sur l’épaule, le délaissant finalement pour appeler le garçon d’écurie. Les chevaux parqués dans les boxes, les deux hommes rejoignirent la taverne, les visages sombres.  
\- A croire que ces charognards flairent l’odeur des bijoux ou de l’argent, pesta D’Artagnan, les cheveux remplis de brindilles. Athos ? Si je peux me permettre-

L’homme s’arrêta devant la porte de l’établissement, les sourcils froncés. Il attendit patiemment que le cadet crache le morceau.  
\- Vous devriez discuter. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à couteaux tirés jusqu’à la fin du voyage.  
\- Il est plus têtu qu’une mule, et je ne suis ni patient ni sociable.

D’Artagnan se permit un sourire en coin, reconnaissant la justesse de cette description.  
\- Il n’y a pas à dire, tu sais te vendre.

\---

Rassemblés dans l’unique chambre, les mousquetaires s’affairaient chacun de leurs côtés. Soutenu par Athos et Aramis, Porthos s’efforçait de s’installer confortablement dans l’un des lits. L’ancien comte en profita pour interroger l’Espagnol sur les blessures du capitaine.

\- Elles sont profondes mais si je les suture, j’ai peur qu’il perde en mobilité. Il faudrait les nettoyer mais il m’a dit qu’il s’en chargerait lui-même. Je ne suis pas certain qu’il le fasse.

A l’autre bout de la pièce, Treville astiquait les armes en compagnie de D’Artagnan. Celui-ci suivait étape par étape les quelques conseils prodigués par son mentor, démontant l’un des mousquets pièce par pièce.  
\- Si tu nettoies et que tu remontes simplement une arme à feu qui a été souillée, elle risque de s’enrayer.  
\- Je ne vais quand même pas la jeter ?, regretta D’Artagnan face à son pistolet tâché de boue.  
\- Non. Graisse le canon, ça empêchera l’humidité de ruiner la poudre.

De son côté, le capitaine frottait maladroitement l’une des rapières tâchées de sang à l’aide d’un vieux chiffon. Ses mains bandées limitaient la précision de ses gestes. Il releva finalement les yeux en voyant Athos s’approcher, une bouteille d’alcool et un bol en fer dans la main. D’Artagnan insulta mentalement son camarade, choqué de le voir provoquer de la sorte leur capitaine. La suite des évènements le laissa bouche bée.

Prenant place sur un tabouret face à Treville, il posa le bol sur ses genoux.

\- Donnez-moi votre main.

Surpris, le capitaine ne bougea pas d’un cil. S’impatientant, Athos la lui saisit, défit lentement le pansement imbibé de sang séché. La plaie était vilaine. A hauteur des phalanges, il s’en fallait de peu pour que les os ne soient apparents.

Ecartant délicatement les bords de la blessure, Athos porta la bouteille d’alcool à sa bouche, mordit dans le bouchon en liège et le recracha. Le regard dur, il fixa son capitaine tout en versant le liquide sur la main lésée :  
\- Cela risque de piquer un peu.

La brûlure devait être atroce. Treville aurait cependant sûrement préféré mourir sur place que d’afficher la moindre faiblesse. L’un comme l’autre semblait prêt à en venir aux mains à chaque instant. Le blessé se laissait pourtant manipuler sans le moindre commentaire. L’apprenti infirmier, appliqué, s’efforçait d’être le plus délicat possible. Etrange spectacle, reconnut D’Artagnan en les observant.

Athos termina les soins en épongeant la main avec un mouchoir propre. Il déchira ensuite un morceau d’étoffe pour panser la main. Treville la ramena précipitamment contre lui, acquiesçant en guise de remerciements.

\- De rien, grommela l’ancien Comte en avalant le fond de la bouteille d’eau-de-vie sous les yeux noirs de D’Artagnan. Je pense qu’il est l’heure de dîner.

\---

Les mousquetaires ne s’étaient pas attardés à table, épuisés par les évènements de la journée. Les ronflements de Porthos faisaient d’ors et déjà trembler les murs de la chambre.

Assis sur le lit qui faisait face à la porte, Athos se débarrassait de sa tunique et de ses bottes. D’un œil, il surveillait Treville qui furetait à travers la pièce. Inquiet, le capitaine vérifiait méthodiquement chacune des serrures, des fenêtres de la chambre.  
Lorsque l’inspection prit fin, il s’empara d’un tabouret et le traîna dans le couloir, s’installant à l’entrée de la chambre occupée par les mousquetaires.

Pieds nus, Athos se traîna jusqu’à l’emplacement choisi par son supérieur :  
\- Je prends la première moitié de nuit, D’Artagnan suivra.  
\- Dors. Nous partirons à la première heure demain.

Le mousquetaire lâcha un soupir exaspéré, conscient qu’il perdait son temps. Planté au milieu du couloir, glacé par les courants d’air, Athos s’autorisa enfin à parler ouvertement, sans provocation ni condescendance.  
\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié. De m’avoir sauvé la vie.  
\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier.

L’ancien comte se permit un léger sourire. Une intuition lui avait déjà soufflé la réponse de son mentor.  
\- Je sais que mon comportement vous a fortement déplu, mais je sais aussi que vous êtes préoccupé.  
\- Echapper de peu à une embuscade fait effectivement partie des choses qui me préoccupent.  
\- J’ai… certaines mauvaises habitudes depuis de nombreuses années. Pourquoi réagir maintenant ?

Si Athos était en prise à une quelconque ivresse, il aurait rapidement repris ses esprits. Ce que Treville lui répondit provoqua chez lui le résultat de cent seaux d’eau glacée :  
\- Parce que cela m’a toujours déçu. Je suppose que j’ai simplement atteint le point de non-retour.

Il ne l’admettrait jamais publiquement, encore moins devant de son mentor, mais un coup de dague aurait été plus doux que l’idée d’être une déception pour lui. Athos releva les yeux sur lui, s’efforçant de paraître le plus neutre possible. Treville soupira bruyamment et prit un ton beaucoup moins sec que précédemment :  
\- Je ressens le contrecoup de la journée.  
\- Laissez-moi prendre votre place. Reposez-vous.

Le capitaine refusa d’un geste de la tête et changea de sujet.  
\- Très bon réflexe que de cacher les bijoux dans les buissons.  
\- Pas tant que ça. Si j’étais mort, vous auriez pu chercher longtemps.  
\- Dieu merci, ce n’est pas le cas.

Athos s’apprêtait à regagner la chambre lorsqu’il entendit une dernière mise-en-garde :  
\- J’aimerais juste que mes efforts pour sauver ta peau aujourd’hui ne soient pas vains.  
\- Bonne nuit, Capitaine.

Légèrement soulagé, Athos rejoignit son lit, pile en face de la porte. De là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir Treville, les traits tirés, monter la garde. Se sentant épié, le capitaine se retourna vers lui. Ils s’observèrent en chien de faïence jusqu’à ce que le sommeil gagne enfin Athos.


	5. A coeurs ouverts

Limoges n’était heureusement plus qu’à deux bonnes heures de route. Porthos, l’épaule endolorie, faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, refusant d’alimenter l’indignation d’Aramis. L’Espagnol avait vivement déconseillé au capitaine de reprendre la route si tôt après l’attaque : ses blessures comme celles du colosse nécessitaient encore du repos.  
Treville lui avait littéralement ri au nez. 

\- Tu te rends compte ? Nous sommes des soldats, pas des femmelettes. Voilà ses mots exacts !, pestait Aramis, outré.  
\- Femmelette ? Constance l’aurait giflé pour moins que ça, commenta D’Artagnan, habitué aux opinions fermes de sa compagne.  
\- Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu’un s’y colle, un jour. 

Cette dernière phrase émanait d’Athos, légèrement en retrait du convoi. Ressassant depuis son réveil la conversation qu’ils avaient eue la veille, il ne parvenait pas à rayer le mot « déception » de son esprit. Le mousquetaire continuait également de se tourmenter, échafaudant mille et une théories sur les raisons qui rendaient Treville si soupe au lait.  
\- Il a une épouse ?

La question abrupte de D’Artagnan le ramena à la réalité. Songeur, il haussa les épaules :  
\- En douze ans, je ne l’ai jamais vu en galante compagnie, répondit Aramis en fouillant sa mémoire.  
\- Depuis quand est-il capitaine ?  
\- Environ une quinzaine d’année, je dirais. 

Athos avait donné cette estimation sans grande conviction. Que savait-il réellement de la vie personnelle du capitaine ? Peu de choses. Il n’éprouvait cependant aucune difficulté à l’imaginer à la tête d’une famille de quelques enfants.  
\- C’est quoi son prénom, d’ailleurs ?, s’étonna D’Artagnan, chevauchant à présent aux côtés d’Athos.  
\- Jean-Armand. Je l’ai lu, une fois, sur une lettre. 

A quelques mètres d’eux, Treville se tenait, raide comme un piquet sur sa jument. Ses mains blessées étaient soigneusement protégées par de vieux gants, trop grands, prêtés par Porthos. Le colosse n’était définitivement pas rancunier.  
\- En réalité, j’ai l’impression qu’il a toujours été là sans que nous ne nous intéressions vraiment à lui, commenta Athos. Il doit avoir quoi ? Quarante, quarante-cinq ans ? Il est peut-être même grand-père. 

A son tour, D’Artagnan semblait pensif. Athos le lui fit remarquer et s’enquit de la raison de cet air soucieux qui accablait parfois le cadet de la troupe.  
\- Je pensais à Constance. Lorsqu’elle ne m’accompagne pas, j’ai toujours un peu l’esprit à Paris.  
\- Si je peux me permettre-

Athos considéra d’un œil bienveillant le jeune homme. Aucune cachotterie ne subsistait jamais longtemps entre eux. Peines de cœur, mauvaises nouvelles, dettes de jeu. Leur sixième sens ne faillait jamais lorsqu’il s’agissait de flairer les inquiétudes de l’un d’eux.  
\- Constance porte votre enfant, n’est-ce pas ? 

Les joues du cadet s’empourprèrent. Cette réaction provoqua un éclat de rire chez l’ancien comte.  
\- Je sais que les enfants ne poussent pas dans les choux. Il n’y a pas de quoi être embarrassé.  
\- J’attendais notre retour à Paris pour l’annoncer. Je ne comptais pas en faire un secret indéfiniment.  
\- Toutes mes félicitations, mon cher, insista Athos avec un sourire sincère. 

Le sommet de la cathédrale de Limoges devenait visible au loin. Ils seraient bientôt débarrassés de ces bagues et colliers maudits. Cette idée relança le convoi à beau rythme, rendant du baume-au-cœur aux mousquetaires éreintés.

\----

Ces mêmes mousquetaires avaient éprouvés un soulagement infini lorsque le capitaine arrêta net sa monture devant l’une des auberges locales. Légèrement plus guindée que celles qu’ils visitaient d’ordinaire, elle proposait des chambres au lieu de simples dortoirs, et la propreté semblait pour une fois au rendez-vous. Autrement dit, elle était impayable. 

\- Quatre chambres, demanda Treville, la main sur sa bourse.  
\- Il ne nous reste que trois chambres libres, Monsieur.  
\- Trois, dans ce cas, répondit le capitaine en déposant une poignée de pièces dans la main de la tenancière. Nous avons tous besoin de repos.  
\- Vous n’aviez pas à payer pour nous, le reprit Porthos, dépité.  
\- Vous l’avez bien mérité. 

Les mousquetaires se répartirent les chambres, D’Artagan et Athos dans l’une, Aramis et Porthos dans l’autre. Le capitaine prit logiquement la troisième, voisine des autres. Sur le pas de sa porte, il surprit une conversation entre Athos et D’Artagnan qui le fit sourire.  
\- Il souhaitait sûrement se racheter pour son comportement depuis Paris, non ?  
\- Peu importe le motif, c’est attentionné de sa part, répondit Athos. 

Rangeant diverses affaires dans les placards, Athos et D’Artagnan couvrirent un temps le bruit de leurs conversations. Treville, loin d’être gêné d’écouter aux portes, s’empêcha de rire en entendant le ton préoccupé de D’Artagnan.  
\- Pourquoi a-t-il demandé quatre chambres et pas cinq ? Tu penses qu’il sait pour-  
\- Je ne pense pas. Peut-être. Qui sait ce qu’il sait vraiment, après tout. 

L’occasion tombait à point nommé. Entrant dans la chambre en tapotant sur la porte pour annoncer son arrivée, le capitaine dévisagea ses deux mousquetaires :  
\- J’ai entendu des bruits étranges en passant devant la chambre d’Aramis et Porthos. Si l’un d’entre vous pouvait s’assurer qu’ils ne se battent pas ou, au moins, n’endommagent pas le mobilier… J’ai payé pour vos chambres mais je ne paierai pas les réparations. 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, incertains de la conduite à adopter.  
\- Je pense- Porthos bouge énormément en dormant, non ?, avança D’Artagnan en cherchant un quelconque soutien chez son camarade. 

Athos, lui, fit signe à Treville de fermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui :  
\- Ils sont un peu plus que de simples frères d’armes. Si vous me comprenez.  
\- Je comprends tout-à-fait. Mais quoiqu’il en soit, je ne paierai pas pour leurs dégâts. 

D’Artagnan semblait pétrifié sur place, écarquillant les yeux en dévisageant Athos. Quelle mouche l’avait piqué ?, songea-t-il. Cette confidence, tombée dans une oreille malintentionnée, aurait pu nouer une corde autour du cou d’Aramis et Porthos. 

Treville s’était cependant éclipsé sans un seul commentaire menaçant ou désobligeant. Le capitaine était certes un homme bon mais rien ne les assurait qu’il ferait preuve d’autant de compréhension vis-à-vis de ce qui était toujours considéré comme un crime. 

\- Je pense que le choix de quatre chambres au lieu de cinq n’était pas aussi innocent que nous ne le pensions, commenta Athos en se rafraîchissant pour le dîner. Je suppose que certaines choses n’échappent pas à un homme de son âge. 

\--- 

Lorsqu’ils descendirent dans la taverne, Treville les attendait déjà sur l’une des tables les plus en retrait, un pichet de vin et cinq gobelets en fer posés devant lui. Vagabondant dans ses pensées, Treville lissait sa moustache entre son index et son pouce. Il reconnecta enfin avec la réalité lorsque les deux mousquetaires s’installèrent devant lui. Athos excusa ses deux autres camarades :  
\- Aramis et Porthos se reposent. Son épaule le fait toujours souffrir. 

Treville dissimula assez mal son sourire derrière sa manche :  
\- Ce que nous ignorons ne peut pas nous faire de tord.  
La jeune serveuse interrompit leur conversation en venant déposer une volaille rôtie sur leur table. Elle resservit la coupe d’Athos en lui tremblant légèrement. Treville éclata de rire :  
\- Je pense que ton apparence de vagabond impressionne la jeune fille. 

Les dents plantées dans une cuisse de poulet, D’Artagnan suivit le capitaine :  
\- Tu dois mourir de chaud avec une barbe pareille. J’ai un rasoir avec moi, si tu le souhaites.  
\- Sommes-nous ici pour discuter de mon apparence ou pour profiter d’un vrai bon repas avant notre retour à la caserne ? 

Treville leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Une bonne potée de choux en plein été, il n’y a rien de tel, pas vrai ?, commenta Athos, déridé par l’ambiance bon-enfant qui régnait autour de la table. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu échappes, D’Artagnan.  
\- Oh, si vous saviez- Constance n’est pas réellement une très bonne cuisinière mais bon… L’intention est là. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire en sauçant le plat, se réservant généreusement en vin. Athos, qui ne donnait pourtant pas sa part au chien, remarqua que Treville vidait sa coupe à une vitesse inhabituelle.

Profitant d’un silence dans leurs conversations, le capitaine embraya sur ce qu’il souhaitait aborder depuis le début du repas.  
\- Je vous ai entendu discuter à mon sujet tout à l’heure.

Les deux mousquetaires se sentirent subitement bien mal à l’aise.  
\- Je n’ai ni femme ni enfant. J’avais, mais je n’ai plus. 

Athos aurait préféré être subitement aspiré loin de cette table. Il ne s’était jamais senti à l’aise face à de telles histoires délicates. Réaction injuste mais compréhensible d’un homme qui avait lui-même connu trop de drames. 

Heureusement pour lui, D’Artagnan arborait son éternel air de chien battu, compatissant, détournant l’attention de son brusque trouble. Le pauvre garçon se sentait probablement coupable de s’être enquit de la vie privée de son capitaine et d’avoir été surpris.  
\- Elle s’appelait Louise. Elle était la deuxième fille d’un ami de mon père. Il s’agissait d’un mariage de convenance mais notre union était heureuse. Elle est morte en couche. L’un des garçons était mort-né. Le deuxième l’a suivi quelques heures plus tard. Nous avions vingt-et-un ans.

Athos releva la tête, atterré de découvrir que la réalité était encore plus triste que ce qu’il avait envisagé jusqu’ici. D’Artagnan, blafard, restait silencieux. Contrarié de l’apitoiement qu’il suscitait, Treville ressentit le besoin de mettre immédiatement les choses au clair :  
\- Je suis un vieil homme avec de vieilles histoires. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. En revanche, je reprendrai bien un peu de vin.

Athos s’exécuta, remplissant généreusement la coupe du capitaine sous ses yeux désapprobateurs.  
\- Dites-vous que c’est autant que je ne boirai pas, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme, pragmatique. 

Satisfait, Treville prit une gorgée du vin et poursuivit son récit.  
\- Je n’ai pas souhaité me remarier. J’ai abandonné ma vie en province pour rejoindre l’infanterie. J’ai enchaîné les campagnes jusqu’à La Rochelle qui a bien failli être la dernière. Le Roi m’a proposé quelques terres et un titre en contrepartie de mes services. Le seul honneur dont j’ai bien voulu est cette nomination à la tête des mousquetaires. 

Piqué de curiosité, Athos se permit une question indiscrète. Nullement offusqué, Treville lui répondit honnêtement.  
\- Vous ne l’avez jamais regretté ?  
\- Regretter quoi ? Mes parents morts, personne ne m’attendait plus en province. La caserne et la cour me sont moins étrangères que les terres familiales. 

D’Artagnan, visiblement peu dans son assiette, présenta ses excuses à ses camarades et rejoignit sa chambre. Inquiet, Treville s’enquit de son état auprès d’Athos.  
\- J’espère ne pas l’avoir ennuyé avec mes vieilles histoires.  
\- Au contraire. De vous à moi, Constance est enceinte. Je pense que votre histoire l’a particulièrement touché.  
\- Il ne devrait pas s’inquiéter. Les femmes font des enfants depuis la nuit des temps, cela se passe bien dans la majorité des cas. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour eux.  
\- Nous n’en attendions pas moins de vous.

En silence, ils terminèrent ensemble la bouteille de vin. Pour la première fois du séjour, le capitaine ne lui fit aucune remarque sur sa consommation. Sans être saoul, Athos se sentait détendu. 

Lorsque vint l’heure de rejoindre les chambres, Treville l’interpella :  
\- Laisse donc D’Artagnan dormir. Mon lit est suffisamment grand.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, tempéra Athos, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de porte.  
\- Je ne te le proposerais pas si c’était le cas.

Esseulé en compagnie de Treville dans cette chambre beaucoup plus spacieuse que son propre domicile à Paris, Athos tournait en rond autour du lit. Attendant une phrase, un signal, il s’efforçait de paraître détendu en dépit des conversations de la soirée.  
\- Pour Porthos et Aramis-  
\- Je n’en parlerai bien entendu à personne. Je ne suis pas familier de ces choses mais je ne suis pas outré pour autant. 

Athos n’avait jamais douté de la fiabilité de leur mentor. Mais un secret aussi délicat méritait quelques précautions supplémentaires. Treville se permit d’expliciter sa pensée :  
\- Ils sont chanceux. Tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre avoir trouvé la personne avec laquelle partager le reste de son existence. Alors peu importe s’il s’agit d’un homme ou d’une femme. 

Athos se sentit sur la même longueur d’ondes que lui.  
\- Aramis n’a jamais privilégié les histoires faciles. Quant à Porthos, c’est un vrai romantique.  
Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Embrayant sur un autre sujet, le jeune homme s’enquit de l’état de forme du propriétaire de la chambre :  
\- Comment va votre main ? 

Le capitaine le regarda, étonné, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa paume, toujours soigneusement bandée. Il haussa les épaules :  
\- Bien, je suppose. Je n’ai pas regardé.  
\- C’était très courageux de votre part. Je veux dire- Saisir une épée à main nue…  
\- Si j’avais dû la prendre dans le ventre, je l’aurais tout de même fait. 

La chemise passée par-dessus sa tête, les bras emmêlés dans les manches bouffantes du vêtement, Athos fit mine de se débattre pour se ménager un temps de réflexion.  
\- Heureusement pour nous, vous n’avez pas dû le faire. 

Légèrement voûté, débarrassé de ses atours de capitaine, Treville lui semblait bien las et fatigué. La suite de ses propos ne le fit guère changer d’avis :  
\- Bon Dieu… Si tu partais avant moi, cela me tuerait. 

Prêt à se mettre au lit, Athos releva brusquement la tête. Le capitaine le considérait d’un œil sévère, s’attendant visiblement à une quelconque réaction de sa part. Peu loquace, il se contenta d’un simple remerciement. Réponse qui convainquit moyennement Treville, subitement renfrogné. 

\- Je suppose qu’un jour… Tu comprendras que j’aspirais à d’autres choses que de te voir mourir d’une cirrhose avant tes trente-cinq ans.  
\- Je suis flatté d’entendre que vous aviez des projets pour moi. Je suis cependant désolé de vous apprendre que je déçois régulièrement les gens. 

Athos entendit son capitaine s’asseoir sur le rebord du lit, souffler sur la bougie qui les éclairait jusqu’ici. Il devina les bruissements d’une chemise qu’on enlève avant que la couverture ne se rebatte sur lui et son camarade de chambrée. Entièrement plongés dans l’obscurité, les langues se délièrent.  
\- J’ai ce problème depuis très longtemps, commenta Athos en songeant à son alcoolisme. Je pourrais vous dire que si vous aviez vécu ce que j’ai vécu, vous comprendriez mais- Nous nous ressemblons plus que je ne l’aurais cru. 

Le mousquetaire se mordit l’intérieur des joues. Était-ce réellement quelque chose à dire à un veuf, père de deux enfants mort-né ? Lui comme le capitaine avait abandonné titres, fortunes, routines pour une vie précaire, loin de leurs familles. Treville, dans un de ses rares moments de délicatesse, ne le reprit pas.  
\- Certaines choses ne peuvent vous rendre que craintif, insensible ou solitaire, avança simplement le capitaine sans nommer les évènements dramatiques de sa vie.  
\- Je pense que je suis devenu une combinaison des trois. A des degrés divers, répondit Athos, approuvant la vision de son mentor.  
\- Tu as encore le temps de changer. Ce n’est malheureusement pas mon cas.

Somnolant, l’esprit légèrement embué par la fatigue et le vin, Athos se fendit d’un sourire :  
\- Le capitaine que je connais n’est ni craintif ni insensible.  
\- Suis-je solitaire ?  
\- Je l’ignore, admit le mousquetaire que le sommeil gagnait petit à petit. 

Ce fut au tour de Treville de rompre le silence.  
\- Je me souviens d’un garçon, il y a quelques années, qui m’a intrigué. Je ne souhaite que le meilleur à l’homme qu’il est devenu. 

Alors qu’il luttait pour comprendre la teneur des propos de son capitaine, Athos sentit une main s’abattre sur ses cheveux, secouant brièvement la tignasse déjà ébouriffée.  
\- Ne t’avise pas d’être malade dans mon lit. Bonne nuit, Athos.


	6. Coup de sang

Ses jambes emmêlées à d’autres, Aramis se lova contre le colosse qui partageait son lit. L’Espagnol profita de l’insouciance des dernières minutes d’une nuit de repos grandement méritée. Somnolant, Porthos resserra son étreinte, légèrement perturbé par la main qui allait et venait sur son torse.

\- Il est l’heure de se lever.  
\- Pas envie, grogna Porthos, la voix encore ensommeillée  
\- Treville pourrait débarquer à n’importe quel moment pour nous jeter en bas du lit.

Nus comme des vers, les deux hommes échangèrent un léger rire. Le spectacle pourrait être cocasse, songea le métis en ouvrant les yeux sur Aramis, assis sur le rebord, qui le surplombait. Porthos joua un instant avec le pendentif de pierres précieuses qui pendait au milieu du torse de l’Espagnol, pensif.

\- J’espère que notre absence d’hier soir n’a pas éveillé les soupçons du Capitaine.

Aramis secoua la tête :  
\- Si c’était le cas, Athos et D’Artagnan étaient là pour nous couvrir, n’est-ce pas ? Puis, je pense qu’il a ses propres problèmes pour le distraire de nos petites affaires.  
\- Quoiqu’il en soit, c’est une délicate intention que d’avoir payé pour nos chambres.

L’Espagnol lui répondit par un sourire. La peau de son compagnon tranchait avec la blancheur des draps, comme un discret rappel du fait qu’ils n’appartenaient pas à la catégorie de personnes qui occupaient en autre temps ce lit. Heureusement pour eux, ils en avaient profités plus que de raison.

Le regard grave, Aramis examina l’ecchymose impressionnante qui couvrait les deux-tiers du biceps de Porthos.  
\- Il faudrait mettre une bouillotte sur ta blessure.

Le blessé l’empêcha de continuer son inspection en s’emparant de sa main. Il la détourna sous les couvertures avec un air grivois qui enchanta Aramis.  
\- Ce n’est pas mon épaule qui réclame tes soins, là, tout de suite.

\--------

Ajustant ses gants dans le couloir qui desservait les différentes chambres, Treville croisa D’Artagnan, plus fringuant que lors de leur dernière conversation. Celui-ci inclina respectueusement la tête avant de se montrer beaucoup plus maladroit :

\- Hm. Capitaine, ma question peut paraître étrange, mais auriez-vous vu Athos ?  
\- Il termine de s’habiller. Il a dormi dans ma chambre.

D’Artagnan, étrangement, semblait bien embêté.  
\- J’espère que la nuit s’est bien déroulée-  
\- Le vin a été équitablement partagé hier soir. Il ronfle un peu. Sûrement moins que moi, de toute façon, commenta Treville, décidément de bonne humeur. Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire de la sorte, vous n’êtes pas sa nourrice. Il a découché, tout s’est bien passé. Il est adulte après tout.  
\- Avec mon respect, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il n’a pas besoin de quelqu’un pour veiller sur lui, Capitaine.

Derrière eux, Athos était apparu dans l’encadrement de la porte. Les joues fraîchement rasées, sa barbe se limitait maintenant à un fin collier et à son éternelle moustache. Il paraissait au moins cinq ans plus jeune.

\- Parfois, j’écoute les conseils que l’on me donne, commenta simplement le mousquetaire en se confrontant aux regards amusés de ses camarades. Les autres sont déjà en bas ?

Un cri étouffé provenant de la chambre voisine lui répondit par la négative. Les sourcils froncés, Treville secoua la tête en soufflant. D’Artagnan, lui, était visiblement bien mal à l’aise. Et si d’autres personnes qu’eux les surprenaient ? Aramis et Porthos étaient beaucoup trop inconscients à ses yeux.

Décidé à prendre les choses en mains, Athos tambourina à leurs portes :  
\- Dois-je aller chercher un seau d’eau froide ? Merci de précipiter vos affaires, nous n’attendons plus que vous !

Une voix étouffée, celle d’Aramis, lui répondit qu’ils seraient prêts dans moins de cinq minutes. Impressionnés par les talents de persuasion de son subordonné, Treville inclina brièvement sa tête :  
\- Ton autorité sur ces deux là me laisse admiratif. Mes respects.

En parfait chef de meute, Athos haussa les épaules et descendit, chancelant, les marches qui menaient à la taverne. Bientôt, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux brillants, Aramis et Porthos apparurent, rouges de honte.

\----------

Avançant au pas, côte à côte, Porthos et Treville profitaient du peu d’ombre qu’offraient les arbres qui bordaient cette route de campagne. Pestant contre la chaleur ambiante, le mousquetaire admettait supporter assez difficilement cette période de canicule.

\- Comment se porte ton épaule ?  
\- Beaucoup mieux. Heureusement qu’Aramis est maître dans l’art de remettre les articulations en place.  
\- Ce n’est sûrement pas le seul domaine dans lequel il est expert, ajouta Treville sur un ton plaisantin. Oh, ne sois pas gêné. J’ai été soldat de longues années. J’ai appris à avoir une vue et une ouïe sélective pendant les longues campagnes.

Derrière eux, un Aramis hilare ne perdit pas un seul mot de la conversation de son amant et de son capitaine. D’Artagnan avait également perdu son humeur sérieuse du matin, cédant à la bonne humeur générale :  
\- Vous n’auriez pas autant rigolé si Athos vous avait bel et bien jeté le seau d’eau froide-  
\- Il n’a pas l’air dans son assiette, notre cher Athos ?  
\- Il a passé une nuit effroyable. Le Capitaine ronfle, parle et remue sans cesse quand il dort, m’a-t-il dit.  
\- Pauvre garçon.

En une fraction de secondes, les hommes se turent, tournant leurs yeux vers Treville et sa jument, arrêtés net au milieu du chemin. La tête tournée vers la forêt voisine, il fronça les sourcils. Moins qu’un bruit, plus qu’une sensation, quelque chose attirait visiblement l’attention et la méfiance du Capitaine.

Un craquement, sûrement d’une branche, peut-être d’un mousquet qu’on armait, mit le feu aux poudres. Leur ordonnant de se mettre à couvert, Treville s’élança entre les peupliers. Furieux, Athos le suivit au galop, jetant un coup d’œil vers le trio qui se réfugiait sur le bas-côté de la route, pistolet au poing.

Le visage fouetté par les branches, Athos s’efforça de ne pas perdre de vue son Capitaine, le suivant pendant quelques centaines de mètres avant de s’arrêter net. Acculés, dos à dos, ils vérifièrent méthodiquement les lieux, craignant une embuscade. Celle-ci ne vint jamais. Essoufflés, ils eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Athos, lui, sauta précipitamment en bas de son cheval. S’approchant de la monture de Treville, il lui ôta le pied de l’étrier et l’attrapa, le projetant violemment en bas. La chute amortie par l’épais tapis de feuilles mortes, Treville se releva aussitôt, s’avançant de façon menaçante vers son mousquetaire.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as pris une branche dans la tête ou bien- ?

Rouge de colère, Athos écarta les bras qui s’apprêtaient à le saisir :  
\- Plusieurs, même ! Pendant que je courais après vous ! Quelle mouche vous a piqué ?  
\- Je n’allais pas rester planqué dans un buisson en attendant qu’on nous tombe dessus une nouvelle fois !  
\- Donc, vous vous êtes dit qu’il serait plus malin de partir en solitaire vous faire canarder en plein bois ! Quelle bravoure, quelle intelligence !

L’ironie mordante d’Athos ne reflétait que modestement l’état d’énervement dans lequel il se trouvait. Treville n’était pas plus calme, s’agitant comme un lion en cage :  
\- Je préfère mourir de cette manière que dans un caniveau, l’haleine fétide d’alcool !  
\- Ce n’est pas brave, c’est même tout aussi stupide.  
\- Soit ! Le résultat serait le même, et j’en serais soulagé !  
\- Qu’est-ce qui peut bien se tramer dans notre dos pour que vous sortiez des âneries pareilles ?

Les propos de Treville lui semblaient tour à tour surréalistes et parfois totalement incohérents. Il s’agissait visiblement d’une facette que son mousquetaire ne lui connaissait pas.  
\- Je ne suis qu’un tas de vieux os qui retournera bientôt à la poussière. Et le plus tôt sera définitivement le mieux !

Athos se blâma bientôt de son innocence. Il aurait dû mentalement – et physiquement – se préparer aux répercussions de la phrase sensible qu’il s’apprêtait à lâcher. Le choc n’en fut que plus grand.

\- Vieillir est un privilège. La vie l’a refusé à votre femme, vous pourriez au moins l’honorer en évitant de vous empaler sur le premier ennemi venu !

Le coup de poing qu’il reçut à hauteur de la mâchoire fut bientôt suivi d’une gifle qui le projeta à terre. La main serrée sur le col du jeune homme, Treville fulminait à quelques centimètres de son visage :  
\- Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule d’aristocrate alcoolique-

Parvenant à se redresser, Athos surprit son capitaine en le plaquant contre l’un des arbres. La joue tuméfiée, le regard noir, il ne restait plus rien de l’homme courtois que pouvait être l’ancien Comte. Invectivant Treville, il l’écrasa littéralement contre le tronc :  
\- C’est donc ça ? Une dernière petite mission en notre compagnie, une tournée d’adieux avec le seul objectif de vous faire tuer ? Quitter ce monde en étant le brave Capitaine Treville-  
\- J’aimerais partir avec dignité. Visiblement, cette notion est quelque chose qui t’échappe, lui répliqua-t-il avec autant de morgue, la parole entravée par le bras qui lui comprimait la gorge.

Le mousquetaire parvint à le maintenir, sa force décuplée par la colère qui l’animait. De toutes évidences, s’il le relâchait avant qu’il ne soit calmé, il encourrait d’être planté au bout d’une rapière dès qu’il tournerait le dos.  
\- Je t’ordonne de me lâcher !  
\- De quel droit ? Un Capitaine qui désire abandonner ses fonctions est-il encore réellement en position de donner des ordres à ses hommes ?

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre, au loin. Le trio approchait certainement.  
\- Répondez-moi. Votre intention était-elle réellement de mourir au service du Roi ? Comptiez-vous rentrer à Paris ?  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette querelle, Treville demeura silencieux. Athos, lui, reprit la parole.  
\- Vous êtes cruel et égoïste.

Surpris par cette déclaration, le Capitaine cessa aussitôt de batailler. Le mousquetaire ne s’écarta pas de lui pour autant. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens, il lui livra sa vérité crue :  
\- L’autre nuit, vous prétendiez que vous ne pourriez pas supporter ma disparition. Pensez-vous sérieusement que la réciproque est fausse ? Que cela ne me ferait strictement ni chaud ni froid ?

Ajoutant à sa contrariété, Athos n’obtint aucune réponse de la part de son mentor. Il poursuivit, donc, sur un ton de lassitude.  
\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous êtes un suicidaire doublé d’un parfait imbécile.

Treville le regardait muet, les mâchoires contractés. Son regard devenait fuyant.  
\- Je vous frapperai bien. Sérieusement. Si cela pouvait au moins vous réveiller-  
\- Fais-le. Si c’est ça le peu de respect qu’il te reste pour moi-  
\- Justement. Je vous apprécie beaucoup trop pour faire une chose pareille.

Le capitaine baissa la tête, la reposant contre l’épaule de son subordonné. Athos s’étrangla, craignant qu’il ne pleure silencieusement. Heureusement pour lui, il restait encore un peu de pudeur chez cet homme.

Les voix de leurs trois autres comparses se firent enfin entendre. Athos s’écarta doucement, relâchant son emprise sur Treville. Un sentiment d’épuisement s’était emparé du mousquetaire. Las, il conclut la querelle :  
\- Si nos conversations de ces derniers jours n’étaient, comme je le crains, rien de plus qu’une entrevue dans le but de vous succéder ... Je vous l’annonce sans détour : je refuse. Allez donc chercher un autre élu pour combler votre lâcheté.

Vexé par ce discours sec, Treville accusait le coup. Les bottes et les tuniques boueuses, les cheveux en bataille et la main de nouveau ensanglantée, Athos le vit tel qu’il se révélait : pathétique. Lorsque Aramis débarqua, en avance sur ses deux compagnons, il s’enquit de l’éventualité d’une attaque ou d’une embuscade. Ce ne fut pas le Capitaine mais bien son second qui lui répondit :  
\- Fausse alerte. Ce n’était sûrement rien d’autre qu’une belette.

Peu crédule, l’Espagnol jeta un coup d’œil étonné à la mine déconfite de son supérieur puis à la marque de sang qui colorait la joue d’Athos. Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond dans cette équipe.

\- Plutôt hargneuse cette belette.


	7. Tendre la main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de retard pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolé. Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture !

Retardés par les querelles de l’après-midi, à égale distance de deux villes, les mousquetaires avaient dû se résoudre à établir un camp en plein milieu d’une forêt. Septique, Athos aidait néanmoins Porthos à installer un abri de fortune. Quelques branches plantées dans le sol, une vieille toile jetée par-dessus constituait leur unique refuge. 

\- Espérons qu’un orage ne se déclare pas…, souffla Porthos en jetant un coup d’œil au ciel menaçant. 

A quelques mètres d’eux, D’Artagnan s’affairaient avec une bobine de fil. Découpant des segments à l’aide de son couteau, il les nouait ensuite de manière ingénieuse. Treville l’observait discrètement, captivé par les nœuds savants que le jeune homme réalisait.  
\- Mon père m’a appris à poser des collets. Si nous pouvions attraper au moins un lapin pour le casse-croûte de demain-  
\- J’ignorais tes talents de braconnage.  
\- J’avais la chance de vivre dans une ferme et de ne manquer de rien. Mais pour d’autres familles, c’était l’unique manière de mettre un peu de viande sur la table. 

Le capitaine oubliait régulièrement que, dans son équipe, gravitait côte à côte d’anciens comtes déchus, des orphelins débrouillards et des fils de paysans. Entre temps, D’Artagnan s’était levé, quatre collets entortillés autour des doigts :  
\- Je vais aller les poser. Vous m’accompagnez ? 

Treville acquiesça, s’éloignant du camp avec le braconnier non sans jeter un bref coup d’œil à Athos. A quatre pattes, ce-dernier préparait maintenant un foyer, entassant des branchages au centre d’un cercle de pierres. Il entendait Aramis et Porthos marmonner, un peu plus loin, depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsqu’ils s’approchèrent de lui, Athos avait d’or et déjà deviné le sujet de cette conversation.

\- Athos- Est-ce que nous pouvons espérer quelques explications ?  
\- Sur quel sujet ?, répliqua hypocritement le principal intéressé. 

L’ecchymose sur sa joue ? Il la méritait. Il regrettait cependant de plus en plus de ne pas avoir rendu la pareille à son capitaine. Un coup de poing l’aurait peut-être ramené sur terre ou, en tout cas, lui aurait remis les idées à place. 

Ses deux camarades ne lâchaient visiblement pas l’affaire. Athos comprit qu’il ne s’en tirerait pas sans leur donner un os à ronger.  
\- Treville m’a déçu. Il n’y a pas mort d’homme. 

_Pas encore_ , songea-t-il en repensant au discours sombre et défaitiste de leur mentor. Ces déclarations lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, lui laissant une impression confuse d’inquiétude et de regret. 

\-------------

D’Artagnan et Treville furent bientôt accueillis royalement, rapportant de leur escapade un lièvre et quelques baies. Un repas de disette qui peinerait à remplir les estomacs de cinq soldats. 

\- Qui s’y colle ?, lança joyeusement D’Artagnan en agitant la pauvre bête.  
\- C’est bon, je vais le dépiauter. Avec un peu de chance, cela me calmera, commenta simplement Athos en s’emparant du gibier. 

De son côté, Aramis empoigna non pas un lapin mais le bras de son capitaine, l’entraînant sous l’abri de fortune sans lui laisser l’occasion de s’y opposer. Examinant sommairement la main – qu’il désespérait de voir cicatrisée un jour -, il s’enquit poliment de l’état d’esprit de son supérieur :  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois- Cette histoire de belette m’a laissé sceptique. Je sais cependant que vous ne lèveriez la main sur aucun d’entre nous sans une bonne raison-  
\- Nous avons appris à nous connaître. Je suppose qu’Athos avait une trop haute opinion de moi.  
\- Il est parfois frustrant de confronter l’image que l’on se fait de ceux qu’on aime et ce qu’ils sont vraiment. J’ai cependant quelques difficultés à imaginer ce qui peut provoquer une telle aigreur entre vous. 

Treville détournait la tête, signifiant que s’il entendait bel et bien le discours d’Aramis, il ne comptait cependant pas lui fournir d’autres explications. Patient, son mousquetaire lui posa une autre question désarmante de simplicité :  
\- Athos s’est-il révélé être celui que vous pensiez ?  
\- Le successeur que j’espérais, oui. 

L’étonnement était un sentiment qui prenait rarement Aramis. Ici, sa surprise atteignit un niveau jamais atteint :  
\- Permettez-moi de me renseigner- Existe-t-il une échéance que j’ignore ?  
\- Je ressentais simplement le besoin de désigner quelqu’un pour prendre ma place, le temps venu.  
\- Ne précipitez pas les évènements. Il est bon de vous avoir dans les parages, Capitaine. 

Les autres hommes s’agitaient autour du feu, signe que le repas cuisait doucement. Le temps était venu de clôturer leur conversation privée.  
\- Vous êtes plutôt bien placé pour savoir que nous ignorons de quoi demain est fait. Ne perdez pas votre temps dans une querelle inutile. 

En guise de réponse, Treville souffla bruyamment, pressé de passer à autre chose. Aramis lui octroya un dernier conseil déguisé avant de regagner le reste de la troupe :  
\- Athos aimerait peut-être parfois que vous le considériez en temps qu’homme et non pas comme un simple successeur. 

Le capitaine baissa les yeux. La source de ses problèmes était exactement celle-là. Ils se connaissaient sans réellement se connaître. Cette véritable rencontre entre deux caractères rustres ne pouvait se faire sans quelques étincelles.  
\- Aramis. Une dernière chose. Athos m’a parlé de ta… liaison avec Porthos. Sachez que vous n’êtes plus obligés de jouer la comédie en ma présence.  
\- Je suis soulagé. Porthos a de nombreuses qualités mais il ment honteusement mal. 

Face au feu, assis sur un vieux tronc, Athos attendait que le lièvre soit cuit à point. Treville prit son courage à deux mains et saisit celle, tendue, d’Aramis pour l’aider à se relever. Un bon repas contribuerait peut-être à lui donner la détermination nécessaire pour formuler des excuses à son subordonné. 

\------------------

Assis à proximité d’Athos, Treville attendait patiemment de recevoir sa portion de viande et essayait tant bien que mal de rompre l’un des morceaux de pains de la réserve devenu sec et visiblement incassable. Prenant en pitié sa main blessée, le mousquetaire se rapprocha pour déchiqueter le quignon en plusieurs bouts.  
\- Athos- 

Le principal intéressé releva la tête, dans l’attente de la suite.  
\- Je comprends que mes propos de cette après-midi t’aient déplus. 

Athos haussa simplement les épaules, définitivement peu loquace. Déçu de l’absence de résultat de ses explications, Treville se renfrogna, grignotant son repas d’un air maussade. Le mousquetaire se décida finalement à prendre la parole :  
\- J’ai besoin de temps.  
\- Pour réaliser qu’un jour je mourrai ou prendrai ma retraite ?  
\- Entre autre. Je dois également me faire à l’idée que je me suis mépris sur ces derniers jours. L’idée que vous fassiez votre tournée d’adieux, dans notre dos- Cela me débecte. Ni plus ni moins. J’imaginais que vous aviez un peu plus de considération pour nous.  
\- Tu ne dois jamais douter de ma sincérité.  
\- C’est précisément ce qui m’inquiète. Je sais très clairement que votre discours de tout à l’heure était plus que des paroles en l’air. 

Heureusement, les trois autres hommes s’étaient désintéressés d’eux, discutant de l’art de braconner. Athos soupira bruyamment, agité par de nombreuses contradictions :  
\- Je ne vous en veux pas, si c’est tout ce qui vous inquiète. Je suis incapable de vous en vouloir. Et puis, j’aurais trop peur que nous nous quittions sur une mauvaise note. Qui sait quand vous déciderez d’abandonner le navire…

En se relevant, le mousquetaire attira l’attention sur lui. Il s’adressa à ses camarades, justifiant son départ précipité par la nécessité d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aramis et Porthos lui emboitèrent bientôt le pas, regagnant plus complices que jamais l’abri de fortune. 

Témoin de cette scène, Treville considéra d’un œil affectueux les deux amants qui s’en allaient, riant aux éclats et se frôlant à plusieurs reprises, refreinant leurs envies sans être cependant capable d’y résister totalement.  
\- Quelque chose vous amuse ?, s’interrogea D’Artagnan en remarquant le sourire discret du Capitaine.  
\- J’aime voir des personnes profiter d’une seconde chance pour trouver le bonheur. Cela me donne un peu de baume au cœur. 

De façon lointaine, Treville faisait de toute évidence référence à la liaison impossible et avortée d’Aramis avec la reine. Misérable, le jeune homme était néanmoins parvenu à trouver un certain équilibre auprès d’un colosse qui n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. 

\- Ces secondes chances se méritent souvent. C’est une affaire plutôt risquée que leur couple, Capitaine.  
\- Je le sais. Rassure-toi, je ne compte répéter cette histoire à personne. Cela restera entre nous. 

Rassuré, D’Artagnan acquiesça avant de prendre congé de son supérieur. Frissonnant, le jeune homme regretta que les températures soient si basses pour un soir d’été caniculaire. Il s’inquiéta de voir Treville camper devant le feu, visiblement peu enclin à les rejoindre sous l’abri.  
\- Je vais rester ici. Je n’ai pas envie de dormir, justifia Treville en s’enroulant dans sa cape bleu royal. Bonne nuit, D’Artagnan. 

A quelques mètres de là, deux prunelles luisaient dans l’ombre. Eveillé, Athos surveillait d’un œil le capitaine, toujours prostré près du feu qui faiblissait à vue d’œil. D’ici, il pouvait le voir grelotter, les mâchoires contractées et le regard perdu il-ne-savait-où.  
S’extirpant de sous sa vieille couverture douillette, Athos le rejoignit, s’asseyant sur le tronc qu’occupait son mentor. D’un geste autoritaire, il déposa une couverture sur ses épaules pour le réchauffer. 

\- Je suis pathétique à ce point ?, se maudit Treville, l’air abattu. 

Le mousquetaire leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit la main, surveillant la plaie qui n’en finissait plus de suinter. Autour d’eux, le bruit des cigales et des animaux qui se faufilaient dans la forêt meublait le long silence dans lequel ils étaient empêtrés.  
\- Je suis désolé pour la gifle.  
\- Si vous l’êtes tant que ça, je peux toujours vous la rendre. 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un léger sourire. Treville remarqua qu’Athos n’avait pas encore lâché sa main. Il se garda bien de lui faire remarquer.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre votre place. Que vous soyez mort ou vif, déserteur ou que sais-je. Cette vie, c’est ce qui se rapproche le plus du bonheur pour moi, dit-il en désignant la tente où dormaient ses camarades. Je tiens à eux plus qu’à ma propre carcasse, mais également à vous. Etre capitaine signifierait simplement la fin de ces habitudes. Je ne m’en sens pas l’étoffe de toute façon. 

Cette déclaration lui avait refilé la chaire de poule. Athos se sentait brusquement naïf et impudique. Deux traits qu’il méprisait par-dessus tout. Le message n’avait visiblement pas été assez clair pour Treville. 

\- Tu l’es, pourtant. Tu serais d’ailleurs un plus grand capitaine que moi. Je n’ai jamais eu la patience et le talent pour la politique.  
\- Vous êtes rustre, peut-être. Cela ne fait pas de vous un ignorant dans ce domaine pour autant.  
\- J’espérais que tu vois ma proposition comme un héritage-  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas votre fils. J’aspire à votre fierté et votre confiance, mais pas comme un fils l’attendrait d’un père.  
\- Heureusement. J’aurais sûrement été un père gâteux et décevant. 

Au terme de quelques secondes interminables, Treville se fendit d’une déclaration inattendue, murmurée d’une voix mélancolique. 

\- Athos- Je suis fatigué. 

Le cadet comprit immédiatement le sens caché de ces mots. Il ne s’agissait nullement d’une fatigue physique : Treville accusait simplement ces années de guerre, ces complots déjoués, les sacrifices durement consentis. 

\- J’ai peur constamment. J’ai peur pour la vie du Roi, de la Reine, du dauphin. Je crains une nouvelle guerre, ces illuminés qui fomentent des complots, qu’un jour, je vous envoie en mission et que l’un de vous ne revienne pas. J’ai peur de mal vieillir, de finir seul, envoyé au rebut en province.  
Athos l’écouta patiemment, honoré d’être l’unique témoin de la mise à nu de son capitaine. Chaque mot dissimulait une faiblesse qui lui crevait le cœur. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté du surmenage de leur capitaine durant toutes ces années sans s’en douter ? 

\- Je suis désolé de t’ennuyer avec mes histoires. Je suis pitoyable. 

Le mousquetaire releva les yeux et observa Treville tel qu’il était. Son regard paraissait peut-être plus lassé qu’autrefois. Il y lisait cependant toujours cette bienveillance qui l’avait toujours impressionné chez un homme de sa position. 

\- Vous ne l’êtes pas. Vous ne le serez jamais. 

Emu, Athos posa sa main sur le poing de son supérieur. Un geste discret, plein de réserve, que ses paroles explicitèrent. 

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je serai là. Pas à votre place, mais à vos côtés.  
\- Merci. 

Ce cri du cœur avait été soufflé plus qu’articulé. Dans un élan de folie, Athos l’entoura d’un de ses bras et l’étreignit avec retenue. Lorsqu’il sentit le corps du capitaine se libérer de la tension accumulée, il resserra encore l’étreinte quelques secondes supplémentaires. Dans ce monde de brutes, où la retenue avait plus que jamais sa place, il s’agissait sûrement d’un geste des plus impudiques. 

L’esprit ailleurs, le nez collé à la nuque de son capitaine, Athos inspira cette odeur mêlée de cuir et de feu de bois. Ragaillardi, il formula finalement à voix haute sa requête.  
\- A une condition, cependant- Que vous soyez là, à mes côtés, également. 

Treville n’était pas dupe. Athos n’avait jamais douté du soutien et de la confiance que lui accordait son supérieur. Seulement, cette fois, il ne s’adressait pas au capitaine mais bien à l’homme derrière le grade, en lui demandant de renoncer à ses desseins toxiques. En d’autres mots, il lui demandait de faire la promesse de rentrer à Paris. 

\- Je serai là. 

Refermant ses doigts autour du poignet de Treville, Athos le prit par le bras, l’obligeant à se lever :  
\- Vous ne voudriez pas mourir de froid, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Plus maintenant, répondit-il en se laissant guider jusqu’à la tente de fortune où les autres comparses dormaient déjà paisiblement. 

Allongés sur les vieilles couvertures, leurs têtes posées sur leurs bras repliés, les deux hommes cherchèrent une position confortable dans cet abri miteux. A distance raisonnable l’un de l’autre, ils s’observèrent un instant sans oser prononcer le moindre commentaire. 

Quelques balbutiements, murmures incompréhensibles, perturbèrent néanmoins l’ambiance feutrée qui s’était installée. Devant l’étonnement de Treville, Athos leva le mystère :  
\- J’ai oublié de vous prévenir… D’Artagnan parle en dormant. 

En écho de leur conversation, des balbutiements émanaient effectivement du cadet de la troupe. Amusés, les deux hommes éveillés échangèrent un léger rire. Athos reprit néanmoins un ton sérieux :  
\- Vous ne finirez pas vos jours seul. Je ne le permettrai pas. 

A l’écart, frissonnant, le capitaine tourna une fois de plus sa situation en dérision :  
\- Ne t’enchaîne pas à un vieil homme comme moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de facile à vivre.  
\- Moi non plus. Nous voici prévenus. 

Prêts à sombrer, les deux hommes gesticulèrent, cherchant la position la moins inconfortable possible. Tournant le dos à son capitaine, Athos le sentit distinctement, grelottant, se rapprocher lentement, allant jusqu’à coller son visage contre l’épaule de son subordonné. Le souffle tiède du capitaine lui chatouillait la nuque. Bercé par la respiration sourde et régulière de l’aîné, le jeune homme se laissa prendre par ce sommeil bienvenu à l’issue d’une telle journée.


	8. Cicatrices

Ce soleil de fin août se levait définitivement trop tôt au goût d’Athos. Dérangé par les rayons qui bravaient ses paupières, il se résolut à les ouvrir. L’esprit plus clair que d’habitude – faute de s’être réapprovisionné en vin -, il se retourna, se retrouvant face à son voisin de nuitée.

A quelques centimètres de lui, Treville dormait sur le flanc. En dépit de l’agitation qui apparaissait petit à petit autour du campement, le capitaine continuait sa nuit, paisible. Athos n’avait encore jamais été aussi proche de lui sans que cela n’implique une gueulante poussée front contre front. La réalité le heurta alors de plein fouet : Treville avait bel et bien vieilli. D’imperceptibles détails trahissaient son âge. Au-delà des rides creusées, la marque la plus impressionnante était certainement la cicatrice qui lui frôlait l’œil. Il en ignorait complètement l’histoire. 

Athos en était convaincu : Treville avait sûrement fait chavirer des cœurs dans sa jeunesse. L’âge n’avait finalement rien entamé de son charme. Perdu dans ses pensées, il croisa un regard bleu, étonnamment aiguisé et taquin. Intrigué par l’attention dont il bénéficiait depuis plusieurs minutes, Treville l’interpella à voix basse :  
\- Je n’ai pas l’âge de mourir dans mon sommeil, rassure-toi.  
\- Je l’espère.

Athos se permit de saisir la main blessée de son aîné, examinant délicatement la plaie à présent sèche et prête à cicatriser. Tréville, lui, le dévisagea longuement, s’attardant sur les yeux aiguisés qui l’auscultait avec soin. Pour le premier matin depuis le début de l’expédition, le regard d’Athos était dépourvu de ce voile de fatigue, signe de ses excès alcoolisés. Il pouvait y lire librement l’inquiétude et la tension qui refusaient de quitter d’une semelle le jeune homme. Il en était en partie responsable, il le savait et le regrettait amèrement. Il espéra l’apaiser quelque peu en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.  
\- Quoi ?, le questionna Athos, toujours sur le qui-vive.  
\- Je pensais simplement- J’ai passé une excellente soirée hier. C’est une vie qui pourrait me convenir. Aucune responsabilité. Se contenter de chasser, discuter devant un bon feu. M’endormir en bonne compagnie- 

Le mousquetaire déglutit difficilement. Son esprit lui jouait certainement des tours. Ce discours lui plaisait cependant beaucoup :  
\- Je vous préfère optimiste.  
\- Et moi, je te préfère sobre, lui répliqua Treville sur un ton bon enfant. 

Face à face, les deux hommes en restèrent là. Le capitaine jeta un coup d’œil à la joue exposée d’Athos. Sous la barbe qui repoussait lentement, Treville devinait une ecchymose, à l’endroit exact où il avait frappé le jeune homme. 

Frôlant l’empreinte bleue, il en traça les contours avec l’index. La marque commençait à l’extrémité de la pommette et s’arrêtait légèrement au-dessus de la commissure des lèvres. Il ressentit aussitôt une colère et une honte indescriptible.

Le jeune homme, lui, ne semblait guère lui en vouloir. Détendu, il releva les yeux lorsqu’il perçut le trouble qui agitait Treville.  
\- Je la méritais. 

Visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, le capitaine continuait de caresser la peau rêche. Athos s’en étonna mais ne lui dit rien, soulagé de voir Treville si serein. Son pouce s’attarda un instant sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait la lèvre supérieure.  
\- De naissance, murmura Athos. Vous me raconterez les vôtres, un jour ? 

Treville lui répondit par un sourire. Bercé par les caresses, Athos sentit ses paupières devenir bien lourdes.  
\- Profitons. Rendors-toi, nous démarrerons un peu plus tard. 

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et replongea dans le sommeil, le cœur plus léger. 

\---------------------------

Légèrement à l’écart du camp, installé sur une vieille souche, Porthos échangeait avec Aramis sur les jours à venir. Assis devant lui, en tailleurs, son camarade en profitait pour lacer les bottes du colosse.

\- Treville est au courant de notre relation. Athos le lui a dit. 

La confidence révélée, l’aîné se sentit plus léger. Porthos, au même titre que le reste de la troupe, était enfin sur la même longueur d’onde. Agacé de ne pas avoir été consulté, Porthos haussa les épaules :  
\- Tant que cette histoire ne se termine pas avec une corde autour de notre cou-  
\- Non, je ne pense pas. J’en suis même intimement persuadé, le rassura Aramis avec un demi-sourire énigmatique qui flottait sur ses lèvres. 

Les yeux posés sur les trois autres hommes, réfugiés autour des restes du feu de camp, Porthos enchaîna sur un autre sujet.  
\- Je suis soulagé de voir que le Capitaine n’a pas dormi dehors comme il prétendait le faire. 

Cette dernière phrase fut le déclencheur d’un gloussement inexpliqué chez son compagnon. La main posée sur le genou de Porthos, Aramis baissa d’un ton pour justifier ce comportement inattendu :  
\- Je pense que quelqu’un s’est montré suffisamment persuasif.  
\- Athos ? Toi, tu sais quelque chose- 

Le responsable de cette étrange mascarade acquiesça.  
\- Je me suis réveillé un peu plus tôt, ce matin. Ils discutaient- Enfin. Peu. Mais les regards qu’ils s’échangeaient- Fais-moi confiance. Athos a su trouver les mots.  
\- Tu n’essaies quand même pas de me dire qu’ils ont le béguin l’un pour l’autre ? 

Porthos releva les yeux en direction du feu. Côte à côte, Treville et Athos dévoraient leur repas sans s’échanger un mot. A l’image du Capitaine, plus détendu que les autres jours, Athos était plus frais que jamais, profitant des résultats d’une nuit sans alcool. Porthos ne pouvait cependant envisager ces deux rustres échanger des gestes de tendresse l’un envers l’autre.  
\- Là, tu te moques sérieusement de moi.  
\- Attention ! Je n’ai rien vu de- Déplacé, disons. Mais, mon cher, si tu avais vu la manière dont Treville le regardait- 

Aramis siffla, signifiant par là un tas d’insanité que la morale l’empêchait de formuler à voix haute. Surpris par ce bruit, les trois autres hommes relevèrent la tête dans leur direction.  
\- De quoi parle-t-il ?, demanda D’Artagnan en pointant ses deux comparses, hilares.  
\- Sûrement de choses que tes jeunes oreilles ne veulent pas entendre, répliqua Athos en s’étirant. Quel est le programme de la journée, Capitaine ?

Treville le dévisagea. La question était loin d’être innocente.  
\- Rentrer à Paris. Il nous reste deux jours de route. 

Cette réponse, pourtant bien formelle, illumina le visage d’Athos qui reprit ces mots :  
\- Rentrons à Paris, dans ce cas !

A côté d’eux, D’Artagnan continuait de fixer Porthos et Aramis. Pris d’un frisson, il grimaça en regardant son repas et éloigna la gamelle de lui. Treville éclata de rire :  
\- Et moi qui pensait que la nouvelle génération était moins prude que la mienne…

\----------------

L’abri de fortune démonté, le feu éteint et leurs affaires rassemblées, les mousquetaires étaient prêts à reprendre la route. Passant le camp en revue avant de partir, Treville s’étonna de l’absence de D’Artagnan :  
\- Où est-il passé ?  
\- Il est parti pisser dans les bois, je suppose, répondit Porthos en bridant sa monture.  
\- Bon ben… En attendant qu’il revienne, je vais aller relever les collets. On gagnera peut-être un lapin ou deux, annonça Treville en s’éloignant déjà d’eux. 

Athos le suivit, déclarant qu’il l’accompagnait. Dans leur dos, Aramis et Porthos sourirent de connivence en les regardant s’enfoncer dans la forêt.  
De leur côté, Athos et Treville marchaient côte à côte, écartant les branches sur leur passage. Malheureusement pour eux, les deux premiers collets relevés s’étaient révélé vides.  
\- Il y en a un dernier, dans ce coin-là. 

Suspendus à une brindille, le lien de cuir s’était visiblement rompu, laissant s’échapper la proie potentielle. Il n’y aurait donc pas d’autres lièvres grillés au menu.  
\- Tant pis !, conclut Treville en constatant le bilan nul de cette chasse matinale. Nous nous arrêterons à l’auberge pour manger. Qu’en penses-tu ?

Peu habitué à être sollicité pour des questions de ce genre, Athos sursauta. Treville cherchait visiblement à l’inclure dès maintenant dans sa nouvelle fonction. Ainsi, il attendait une réponse quelconque.  
\- Oui, nous ferons ça. 

Accablé par la chaleur caniculaire qui augmentait à mesure que le soleil approchait son zénith, Athos fit une pause à mi-chemin, s’adossant à l’un des arbres. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le capitaine. Si son visage demeurait neutre, son regard était plus éloquent. Celui-ci le fixait avec une intensité rare. 

Tapotant la joue pâlotte de son comparse, Treville l’observa avec inquiétude :  
\- Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette. S’il le faut, nous nous arrêterons pour chevaucher plus longtemps en soirée. Le temps sera plus clément. 

Ce n’est pas la chaleur, c’est le manque, regretta Athos sans pour autant l’expliquer à son supérieur. Plus de vingt heures sans une seule goutte d’alcool n’était visiblement pas du goût de son organisme. Son cœur palpitait désagréablement depuis le matin. 

Athos ignorait cependant si cette désintoxication brutale en était l’unique cause. La manière avec laquelle Treville le regardait actuellement et sa propre envie de l’attirer à lui, comme la veille, n’étaient certainement pas innocents. 

Un craquement bruyant se fit entendre un peu plus loin dans le bois, les faisant sursauter. A regret, Treville s’écarta sans d’autres commentaires. Athos le regarda faire, pantelant, tandis qu’aucun autre bruit ne troublait le silence environnant.  
\- Les autres nous attendent.  
\- Certainement. 

\------------------------------------------------

Ballotté au rythme des pas de son cheval, D’Artagnan profitait des rares zones ombragées qu’ils traversaient. Ecrasé par la chaleur, il n’entendit pas Treville se faufiler à sa hauteur :  
\- Ton petit cours de braconnage hier était plutôt sympathique.  
\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Capitaine.  
\- Pressé de retrouver ta bien-aimée ?  
\- Bien entendu. Pourquoi cette question ? 

Des éclats de rire discrets se firent entendre à l’arrière de la troupe. D’Artagnan se retourna pour essayer de recueillir quelques indices sur cette blague qui lui échappait.  
\- Tu en as parlé toute la nuit.  
\- J’ai fait ça, moi ?

Trois têtes acquiescèrent pour lui confirmer l’information. Aramis, taquin, se permit même d’improviser une imitation à grand coup de « Constance » susurrés et d’autres paroles incohérentes. 

Gêné, D’Artagnan se fit discret pour le reste du trajet. Laissant Porthos faire librement la coure à son plus fidèle admirateur, Athos en profita pour faire route aux côtés de leur capitaine. Se complaisant dans le silence, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques regards et peu de mots. Treville brisa finalement cet accord tacite :  
\- Si nous souhaitons respecter cette promesse d’œuvrer conjointement, il y a des certains éléments dont tu dois avoir connaissance. Nous ne sommes plus en odeur de sainteté à la cour.  
\- Si je peux me permettre… L’avons-nous jamais été ?  
\- Le Roi s’est laissé convaincre de notre inutilité et du caractère mercenaire qui animerait certains de nos hommes. Je n’ai pas besoin de t’expliquer ce qu’il adviendrait de nous si nous perdions le soutien du Roi. Ce serait dramatique.  
\- La garde du souverain qui ne bénéficierait plus de sa confiance n’aurait pas beaucoup de sens.  
\- Exactement. Je sais aussi que Rochefort lui a soufflé l’idée de m’éloigner. En province, comme ambassadeur. Je n’en sais pas plus pour l’instant si ce n’est que nous traversons une période plus que sombre. 

Une nouvelle fois, le mousquetaire ressentit le besoin de se rassurer :  
\- Vous ne vous laisserez pas faire, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, affirma Treville, sûr de lui. Il faudrait que tu passes à la caserne, dans mon bureau. Il y a d’autres choses dont nous devrons discuter.  
\- Je risque de toute façon d’y passer plus de temps qu’autrefois. 

A quelques centaines de mètres, ils pouvaient deviner le tracé d’une rivière, nichée sous l’ombre d’un bosquet d’arbres. Anticipant la demande de ses hommes, Treville les invita à attacher les montures. 

\- Une pause nous fera le plus grand bien. Allez-y. Je surveillerai les chevaux.


	9. Douche froide

Dans un joyeux désordre, les mousquetaires, en pantalons, pataugeaient et s’éclaboussaient dans une rivière à l’eau parfaitement rafraîchissante. Assis, adossé à un arbre, Treville les regardait avec amusement. Débarrassé de son pourpoint, le chapeau sur les genoux, il profitait d’un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers le feuillage dru qui les abritait. 

Devant lui, Porthos et D’Artagnan se chamaillaient gentiment. Bousculé, le Gascon fit un plat monstrueux en retombant sur le dos, éclaboussant ses autres comparses. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Défait, le cadet regagna la rive en s’adressant à leur capitaine :  
\- A votre tour. Je prends le relai.  
\- Tu peux y retourner. Je me sens bien ici. 

En contrebas, les garçons l’encouragèrent à les rejoindre. D’Artagnan s’étant de toute façon déjà installé à proximité des chevaux, Treville comprit que toute résistance serait inutile. Vaincu, il ôta ses bottes, son pantalon et descendit dans l’eau. Baignant jusqu’à la taille, il se débarrassa de sa chemise avant qu’elle ne soit complètement trempée. D’Artagnan la réceptionna, essora le vêtement avant de le mettre sécher sur l’une des branches. 

A la lumière du jour, le dos et le torse du capitaine se révélaient impressionnant de marques et de cicatrices. Blanches ou violacées, elles constellaient la peau tannée par le soleil. Faussement distrait, Athos ne manqua pas de les détailler, une par une. Plusieurs d’entre elles provenaient d’un mousquet – notamment celle qui lui avait crevé un poumon, autrefois -, certaines ressemblaient à s’y méprendre aux lacérations résultant de coups de fouet. 

S’aspergeant le visage et la nuque de l’eau glacée, Treville releva les yeux en sa direction et le surprit en pleine inspection. Porthos, à son tour, remarqua l’indiscrétion avec laquelle son comparse dévisageait le capitaine. Eclaboussant l’indélicat, il s’approcha de lui et lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Repoussé par ce geste et le courant, Athos se laissa flotter jusqu’à être bloqué par quelqu’un.  
\- Pas très joli, n’est-ce pas ?, l’interrogea Treville, mal à l’aise d’être exposé de la sorte.  
\- Je n’en attendais pas moins d’un soldat de votre envergure. 

A présent hors de l’eau, à quatre pattes sur la rive, Porthos tendit une main à Aramis pour l’aider à quitter la rivière. Profitant de cette soudaine proximité, il lui vola un baiser furtif. Loin d’être aveugle, Treville et Athos les observèrent avant de détourner le regard. 

Habitué à ce spectacle depuis plusieurs années, Athos s’amusa de la gêne subite du capitaine qui rougissait à vue d’œil. Celui-ci chercha à se justifier par tous les moyens à sa portée :  
\- Je ne suis pas familier de ces- Hm. Rapprochements.  
\- Sans indiscrétion et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n’ignorez rien de ces… choses.  
\- Non ! Mais entre deux hommes- Savoir que ça existe ne fait pas de quelqu’un un connaisseur. 

D’un commun accord, ils arrêtèrent aussi net cette conversation qui devenait de plus en plus gênante et ambigüe. A plusieurs reprises, Athos se permit quelques coups d’œil indiscret, ressentant une curiosité pressante à l’égard de Treville.  
\- Je me sens légèrement exposé, glissa subtilement le capitaine en dévisageant à son tour son mousquetaire qui ne le quittait plus des yeux depuis de longues secondes. Non pas que cela me dérange de ta part mais- 

Athos se sentit brusquement pris en faute, incapable de trouver la moindre excuse pour justifier son comportement. Plongeant la tête sous l’eau pour éclaircir ses pensées, il réapparut dans un chaos total. 

A quelques mètres d’eux, un tir de fusil fendit l’eau. Se ruant sur leurs armes, ils se jetèrent à couvert, dispersés en plusieurs groupes le long de la rive.  
Une pluie de tirs s’ensuivit, éclatant plusieurs branches et soulevant des nuages de poussières devant eux. Profitant du désordre qui régnait dans la vallée, une troupe de brigands s’élança vers eux, armes aux poings. 

Aramis fut le premier à dégainer, écartant l’un des opposants avant de s’attaquer à son soutien, bataillant lame contre lame pendant plusieurs minutes. Esquivant un coup, l’ennemi se délecta lorsque le mousquetaire planta sa rapière dans l’un des arbres, prêt à lui asséner un coup de grâce. D’Artagnan le transperça, dans le dos, d’un coup sec avant de dégager Aramis de sa situation délicate. 

\- Merci, mon cher !

En binôme, Porthos et Treville se défendait férocement, pieds nus sur les galets. Acculés sur le sommet de la butte qui surplombait la rivière, Porthos éborgna l’un des ennemis. Un coup d’épée hagard frappa à côté du colosse, déséquilibrant Treville. Basculant dans les ronces, le capitaine roua le long de la butte et atterrit un mètre plus bas, en pleine rivière. 

Son mousquet trempé, il abandonna l’idée de répliquer à l’arme à feu et choisit de se retirer derrière l’un des rochers. Apercevant Athos qui dévalait la descente dans l’objectif de le rejoindre, il lui hurla de se mettre à couvert. 

La respiration sifflante, Treville ressentit une sensation étrange au niveau du flanc. Trop chaud pour être de l’eau, trop visqueux pour être de la sueur, une brève vérification confirma ses craintes. Rejoint par Athos, il bascula la tête en arrière :  
\- Tu m’as fait peur ! J’ai failli te planter, imbécile !  
\- Vous êtes blessé !

Perché sur le rocher, au-dessus d’eux, un homme apparut, arme au poing. Les mettant en joue, il déclama une dernière phrase, perfide, avant de faire feu :  
\- Le Comte de Rochefort vous remet ses amitiés. 

Au taquet, Treville projeta directement Athos en avant pour le protéger. Le mousquetaire, dans l’élan, en profita pour tirer le dernier coup de son mousquet, abattant immédiatement l’ennemi qui bascula de l’autre côté de la pierre. Lorsque le mousquetaire se releva, l’horreur prit le pas sur l’adrénaline : l’eau avait prit une teinte rougeoyante autour d’eux. Le sang d’Athos se glaça immédiatement. 

La main sur le flanc, Treville haletait, essayant tant bien que mal de se hisser sur la berge. Blême, il grognait en essayant de s’accrocher aux végétaux qui bordaient l’eau. Athos vint à sa rescousse sans pour autant parvenir à s’extirper ensemble de la rivière glacée. Passant un bras autour du blessé, il nagea pour s’adosser au rocher. Inspectant brièvement le corps de son capitaine, il identifia la cause de cette hémorragie terrifiante : une profonde entaille de plusieurs centimètres barrait le flanc et le ventre du capitaine.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne sens rien. 

Immergés jusqu’à la taille, l’eau glacée l’engourdissait. A moins que ce ne fussent déjà ses forces qui l’abandonnaient petit à petit. Athos ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille :  
\- Restez conscient. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Ils iront chercher de l’aide.  
\- Athos- Tu sais comme moi que le village le plus proche se trouve à des kilomètres.  
\- Aramis n’est pas loin.  
\- Mon cher… S’il n’est pas blessé lui-même, Aramis est certes un expert mais il ne fait pas de miracle pour autant. 

Athos resserra doucement son étreinte, hissant légèrement le capitaine pour le coller contre son torse, peau contre peau. Il avait déjà assisté à la mort de plusieurs personnes : son frère, des camarades de bataille. Il connaissait ce sentiment, celui d’une vie qui vous file entre les doigts sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire.

Débarbouillant le sang et la boue qui maculaient le visage de son aîné, Athos laissa inconsciemment sa main s’attarder sur l’une des joues, frôlant doucement la peau piquante. Il s’apprêtait à l’écarter lorsque Treville le reprit avec une légèreté déconcertante :  
\- Je t’ordonne de continuer.  
\- Je vous interdis de partir. 

L’insolence inattendue de son mousquetaire fit sourire le blessé.  
\- Tout le monde meurt, Athos.  
\- Pas ici, pas maintenant.  
\- Je ne rentrerai pas à Paris. Et si je l’avais fait… Dans cet état, que serais-je devenu ? Un soldat à la retraite. Bon pour devenir un pantin en culotte et souliers vernis.  
\- Restez. Pour nous. Je vous en prie. 

S’ils savaient, songea Tréville en fermant brièvement les yeux. Il avait peut-être aimé plus vivement l’un des quatre, mais ces garçons représentaient ce qu’il comptait de plus cher dans cette maudite France. Dans la peur qui le gagnait lentement, le capitaine trouva un peu de réconfort :  
\- Je suis soulagé, je n’aurais pas à survivre à l’un de vous quatre. 

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son cadet, le capitaine y vit la détresse et l’impuissance qui prenaient lentement le pas sur les espoirs du jeune homme. Treville se rendit soudainement compte qu’il lui devenait plus compliqué de prendre la parole. Sa langue lui semblait lourde. Sa bouche ne suivait que difficilement le rythme des mots qui s’entrechoquaient dans sa tête. La fatigue et la panique le gagnaient lentement. 

\- Mon cher Athos- Mes ordres sont dans mon bureau. J’ai confiance en toi.  
\- Hors-de-question.  
\- Il reviendra à toi de regagner la confiance du Roi. Il pourrait être un grand souverain, s’il s’entourait avec plus de discernement. Il aura besoin de ta bienveillance.  
\- Je n’en veux pas. Je n’ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si je t’en laissais le choix, mon grand. 

Faible, Treville reposa sa tête contre le bras de son mousquetaire. Son corps lui sembla tout à coup froid, lourd. L’eau glacée de la rivière n’y était sûrement pas pour rien.  
\- Veuf, sans enfants. Mais pas sans famille. Fier. Tu leurs diras ? 

Athos ressentit un éclair dans la poitrine. Dans ses bras, Treville murmurait maintenant à peine, se perdant dans une litanie de propos plus incohérents les uns que les autres. Était-ce des prières ou la peur qui se cristallisait dans ces derniers instants ? Plus qu’un ordre, une réelle supplique quitta les lèvres du mousquetaire :  
\- Restez avec moi. 

D’un filet de voix brisée, Treville lui souffla une réponse douce :  
\- Il n’y a nulle part où je préférais être. 

La tension qu’il sentait jusqu’ici se relâcha petit à petit. Incapable de sortir le moindre son, Treville ferma les yeux en geignant de douleur. Athos perçut, au loin, les voix de ses comparses indemnes. 

Gelé jusqu’aux os, il attendit d’interminables secondes. Des inspirations laborieuses et chaotiques continuaient d’animer le corps qu’il tenait entre ses bras. Sa gorge se noua : cette agonie lui paraissait interminable.

Lorsque ses compagnons parvinrent enfin à les rejoindre, ils eurent tous les trois le même mouvement de recul. Enlacés dans l’eau teintée de rouge, Athos embrassait la tempe du capitaine, inerte entre ses bras. Si D’Artagnan, lui-même, n’avait pas eu les yeux embués, il aurait pu le jurer : Athos pleurait.


	10. L'abandon

_Il n’y a nulle part où je préférais être._

Athos ne parvenait pas à oublier les derniers mots de Treville. Il priait pour effacer de son esprit les souvenirs de cet après-midi macabre qui avait pourtant débuté dans les éclats de rire. L’image de son mentor, les traits déformés par la douleur, lui donnaient la nausée. Il ignorait toujours où Treville avait puisé la force de rester fidèle à lui-même, courageux et affectueux. 

_Il n’y a nulle part où je préférais être._

La simple vue du verre de vin qu’il vidait et remplissait furieusement lui rappelait la rivière rougeoyante dans laquelle il avait attendu, le corps de son capitaine inerte dans les bras, l’arrivée de ses camarades. Hagard, il avait continué de lui caresser la joue avec dévouement, lui adressant une prière toute personnelle. 

A son grand regret, il se souvenait de chaque détail. Du pas de recul de D’Artagnan, du signe de croix d’Aramis, de l’émotion déchirante de Porthos lorsqu’il avait défait la poigne d’Athos, libérant Treville. Le goût du sang, l’odeur de vase et de mousse ne le quittaient plus. Aucun de ses sens ne l’épargnait. 

_Il n’y a nulle part où je préférais être._

La peau du mousquetaire se couvrit de chaire de poule. Cette même peau qui avait frissonné ces derniers jours à chaque geste, à chaque attention du capitaine à son égard. Il l’avait bel et bien serré contre lui, pratiquement dans le plus simple appareil, pendant de longues minutes, torse contre dos. Il regrettait amèrement que cela se soit produit dans les conditions qu’ils connaissaient tous. 

Emmitouflé dans des couvertures, grisé par le vin, rien ne réchauffait pourtant cette vieille carcasse. Il ressentait toujours le froid de cette rivière jusque dans ses os.  


_Il n’y a nulle part où je préférais être._

Il lui restait cependant ce son, cher à ses oreilles. Ces quelques mots dont il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l’ensemble des nuances qu’avait souhaité transmettre Treville dans ses derniers moments de conscience. 

_Il n’y a nulle part où je préférais être._

Malheureusement pour lui, peu importe où Athos portait le regard, Treville n’y était plus. 

\---------------------------------------------

La pièce de l’auberge dans laquelle s’était réfugié Athos était plongée dans l’obscurité. Lorsque Porthos y pénétra, il renonça à allumer une bougie et rejoignit, à tâtons, la paillasse sur laquelle s’était allongé le mousquetaire. Athos en était très certainement à son deuxième ou troisième pichet de vin à en juger l’haleine aigre chargée en alcool qui souffla à proximité de la tête de Porthos.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul.  
\- La solitude me réussit mieux que le reste, en général.  
\- Bien. Je pense cependant que la situation mérite que je m’impose.  
\- Fais comme chez toi. 

Porthos s’assit à même le sol, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Il avait longuement réfléchi aux mots qu’il comptait employer, au message qu’il souhaitait délivrer à son comparse. Ils lui semblaient tous honteusement dérisoires. 

\- Nous comprenons que ce soit particulièrement dur à gérer pour toi.  
\- Cela l’est pour nous tous.  
\- Personne ne peut nier le profond respect qui vous liait. Tu étais certainement celui qui le connaissait le mieux. 

Athos ricana, bruyamment. Cette réaction forcée lui donnait des airs de chien aux abois, prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier passant. 

\- Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de parler de lui au passé ? Déjà ?  
\- Il faudra s’y habituer, je le crains. 

Le fracas d’une coupe en étain lancée à travers la pièce contribua à inquiéter Porthos plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Athos entama un laïus féroce, s’invectivant des noms les plus dégradants. 

\- J’ai été un imbécile. J’y ai presque cru ! Il m’a parlé ce matin. Je ne l’avais encore jamais vu aussi serein. Il rêvait d’une retraite paisible, loin de tout. Je l’aurais accompagné sans hésitation.  
\- Il avait conscience que tu l’aurais suivi jusqu’au bout du monde.  
\- Je le suivrais même en Enfer avec plaisir, cracha une dernière fois Athos en plantant ses ongles dans la paillasse dégoutante qu’il occupait. 

Porthos rejeta la tête en arrière, confrontant toutes les discussions qu’ils avaient eues depuis cet après-midi. L’une d’entre elles concernait leur avenir à tous. Athos n’avait cependant pas formellement accepté d’y prendre part. 

\- Nous n’avons pas d’autres solutions. Même Treville attendrait de toi que tu acceptes ton héritage.  
\- Il n’est pas question de foutu héritage. Je ne suis pas son fils.  
\- Non, c’était évident, ponctua Porthos en osant sous-entendre ce qui lui vaudrait bientôt les foudres d’Athos.  
\- Qu’aucun d’entre vous n’ose prétendre mettre un mot sur ce qui nous liait. 

Le ton était sec, presque venimeux. Porthos retint son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes, craignant un excès de rage. Athos n’en fit rien, se révélant bien plus défaitiste :  
\- Après tout, c’est déjà de l’histoire ancienne, n’est-ce pas ? Dans une autre vie-

Le mousquetaire s’arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase. Certaines choses resteraient inavouées, à jamais. Il en était peut-être mieux ainsi. Porthos, lui, ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille :  
\- Lorsqu’il nous a rejoint, dans la rivière. Ton regard était un peu plus que la curiosité, crois-en mon expérience. Tu n’es pas obligé de poser un mot là-dessus. La vie est souvent loin d’être tendre. Elle nous offre cependant parfois une personne privilégiée avec laquelle partager ce fardeau.  
\- Est-ce réellement important d’en parler ? Il n’est de toute façon pas là pour s’exprimer là-dessus. 

Le colosse se releva, se rapprochant de la porte de cette chambre obscure. Il s’arrêta une dernière fois sur la porte pour lui octroyer un dernier conseil :  
\- Nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous. Ne lui fais pas l’affront de ne pas lui dire au revoir. 

\--------------

La démarche chancelante, la tignasse ébouriffée et les lèvres tâchées de vin, Athos faisait peine à voir. Lorsqu’il débarqua dans la pièce où ils avaient temporairement installé Treville, Aramis interrompit ses prières et dessina son signe de croix, les yeux rivés sur le triste spectacle que livrait son ami. 

\- J’aimerais lui dire au revoir, se justifia maladroitement Athos en attendant qu’Aramis ne se lève et le laisse seul avec Treville. 

En guise de réponse, son comparse posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui accordant un regard lourd de tristesse. Si l’intention était louable, Athos ne se sentit que plus misérable après cette intervention. 

A pas de loup, il s’approcha du lit de fortune sur lequel était allongé Tréville, les bras le long du corps. Le sang avait imbibé le tissu qui ceignait sa taille, collant telle une seconde peau à la première, blafarde et froide. Les contours de la plaie se laissaient deviner à travers les bandes de lin. Athos détourna les yeux, s’efforçant de regarder le visage inanimé.  
\- J’ai conscience que vous ne m’entendrez pas- Il y a cependant quelques dernières choses que je tenais à vous dire. 

Le mousquetaire inspira profondément, prêt à déverser les sentiments contradictoires qui lui serraient la gorge, le prenaient aux tripes et lui donnaient envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs.  
\- Vous êtes certainement le plus bel enfoiré de première que je connaisse. J’y croyais. J’y ai cru jusqu’au bout à l’idée de vous ramener à Paris !

Les regrets s’entrechoquaient dans son esprit tandis qu’une petite voix, lancinante, lui reprochait sa naïveté. Il aurait dû se résigner dès le départ, il le savait. Treville parvenait toujours à ses fins. Cette fois, cependant, la méthode avait été particulièrement radicale.  
\- Vous ne méritiez pas ça. 

Les jambes coupées, Athos s’agenouilla à côté du vieil homme. Tendant la main, il toucha précautionneusement la joue glacée de son mentor. Cette sensation désagréable l’incita à la retirer aussitôt. Il choisit plutôt de triturer les plumes du chapeau du capitaine, posé aux pieds du lit, pour s’occuper les mains. 

\- Nous y étions presque. J’étais tellement soulagé que vous ayez changé d’avis. Je vous aurais suivi aveuglement jusque Paris. Jusqu’à la caserne, chez nous. Peut-être… Dans vos quartiers. Qui sait de quoi j’aurais été capable si j’étais parvenu à vous faire entendre raison pour de bon. 

Caressant la plus grande des plumes du couvre-chef du capitaine des mousquetaires, Athos prit conscience de l’ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait. Ce nouveau pouvoir qu’il détiendrait bientôt n’était pas une question d’héritage. Il en ferait plutôt une question de vengeance. 

\- Il le paiera, je vous le promets. Cela prendra peut-être un peu de temps- Mais je ne laisserai jamais Rochefort s’en tirer. 

Athos se pencha une dernière fois par-dessus le lit, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir l’ampleur des dégâts qu’avait causés le coup d’épée. Tendrement, il embrassa le front de son mentor. 

Lorsqu’il se releva, il se tint, la tête haute en dépit de la pièce qui continuait de tourner autour de lui. Athos sortit finalement de la pièce, le cœur gros comme ses poings serrés, animé par une nouvelle colère. Un désir de revanche. 

\--------------------------------------------

Aramis était mentalement et physiquement épuisé. Cela transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans son regard vaporeux qui ne semblait pas voir plus loin que ses interminables cils. Poussant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle l’attendait Porthos, il boitilla jusqu’à s’écrouler contre le colosse. 

Celui-ci ressentit immédiatement la détresse de son compagnon et l’étreignit avec ferveur, caressant tendrement son dos de l’une de ses mains. Aramis haletait, réprimant ce qui s’apparentait à des sanglots. Le sang, l’impuissance, la mort. Les fantômes de Savoie n’étaient jamais bien loin.  
\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour lui, Aramis. Tu n’es pas Dieu.  
\- Non, je ne suis qu’un homme. Les mortels que nous sommes ne s’habituent jamais à de telles tragédies. Dieu, lui-  
\- Ne blasphème pas, l’avertit Porthos, conscient que son ami s’en repentirait aussitôt s’il succombait à un tel péché. Il nous faudra du temps. Athos peut-être plus encore. 

Athos. La simple évocation de leur comparse suffisait à briser le cœur du mousquetaire. Il le renvoyait, lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés, au milieu de cette rivière rouge, immergé jusqu’à la taille. Athos avait cependant sombré depuis longtemps. Ils avaient éprouvés toutes les difficultés du monde pour le convaincre de lâcher Treville. 

\- Je resterai ici. Athos doit se rendre à Paris de toute urgence. Vous l’escorterez. Je doute qu’il soit sage de le mêler à ces formalités. Je veillerai sur lui. Je ferai graver une pierre. D’Artagnan y tient.

Porthos, bien qu’inquiet de se séparer dans des moments si délicats, comprit les motifs qui retiendraient pour quelques jours Aramis loin de lui. Lorsque ce dernier s’enquit de l’état d’Athos, Porthos souffla : 

\- Je lui ai parlé comme tu me l’avais conseillé. Comment dire… C’était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.  
\- Rochefort le paiera.  
\- Oh que oui. Je pense qu’Athos en fait son affaire personnelle.  
\- Il faudra redoubler d’attention. J’ai peur qu’il n’agisse sans réfléchir aux conséquences.  
\- Nous nous sommes lancés dans une aventure plus que délicate-  
\- Nous n’avions pas d’autres choix.  


Leur conversation se solda sur cet échange. Enlacés, les deux hommes se bercèrent mutuellement. Aramis fut le premier à craquer, exprimant une requête d’une voix étranglée :  
\- J’ai besoin de toi. J’ai besoin de nous.

Dans ces moments où ils se sentaient particulièrement vulnérables, ils ne connaissaient qu’une solution pour leur redonner un peu de superbe. Porthos offrit son propre corps en rempart, Aramis fit de même. Bouche contre bouche, les souffles saccadés, ils essayèrent d’oublier que les choses, mêmes les plus prometteuses, étaient parfois éphémères et définitivement fragiles. 

Athos, lui, à quelques chambres de distance descendit des verres de vin jusqu’à tomber d’un sommeil sans repos, materné par un D’Artagnan dépassé. Cette nuit-là, le Gascon ne rêva pas de Constance et de leur enfant à venir. Les seules images qui lui vinrent furent celles d’un torrent de sang qui charriait toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères.


	11. Un lourd héritage

Chevauchant vers Paris en triangle - Athos en pointe -, trois des mousquetaires faisaient route en tâchant de laisser derrière eux les évènements traumatisants des derniers jours. Porthos avait ainsi abandonné l'idée d'obtenir des confessions de la part d'Athos, D'Artagnan, lui, s'éreintait à lancer des conversations sur des sujets divers. Malheureusement, ses tentatives échouaient toujours lamentablement. Lorsque les trois hommes consentaient à bavarder, leurs conversations tournaient forcément autour de Treville et des conséquences de sa disparition.

\- Aramis est l'homme de la situation. Il s'occupera dignement du Capitaine, le rassura à plusieurs reprises Porthos, un pincement au cœur à l'évocation de son ami absent.  
\- La première embuscade dans laquelle nous sommes tombés n'avait aucun rapport avec les bijoux que nous transportions, n'est-ce pas ?, s'interrogea D'Artagnan d'humeur soupçonneuse. Rochefort avait donné ses ordres depuis longtemps.  
\- Certainement, conclut simplement Athos, le regard fixant l'horizon. Le Roi se méfie de nous. Si Rochefort était parvenu à ses plans, la place de capitaine des mousquetaires aurait été libre pour n'importe lequel de ses sbires.  
\- Treville n'était que l'une des cibles. Il souhaitait sûrement tout autant nous éliminer pour s'assurer que le champ resterait libre pour ses petits complots. Nous devrions rester sur nos gardes, commenta Porthos.

Plus que sur ses gardes, Athos se sentait constamment sur le qui-vive. Redoutant une nouvelle attaque, craignant d'échouer dans cette nouvelle mission, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. N'était-ce finalement pas là le fardeau d'un capitaine des mousquetaires ? Il en admirait d'autant plus Treville. Athos poursuivit les explications de l'exercice auquel ils devraient bientôt se livrer :

\- Le Roi sera attristé par la disparition de Treville. Même s'il se fourvoyait à son sujet, il l'estimait grandement. Nous pardonnons plus facilement aux morts qu'aux vivants, c'est bien connu. Nous devrons profiter de sa tristesse pour réaliser un geste significatif-  
\- Si ce fameux testament existe, prouvant que Treville désirait te nommer à la tête des mousquetaires- Nous disposerons d'un coup d'avance sur Rochefort.  
\- Nous en avons deux, surenchérit Athos, le regard animé d'une humeur sombre et revancharde. Il pense très certainement que nous sommes morts.

*********

Le logement qu'occupait autrefois Treville dans la caserne était des plus spartiates. Pratiquement vide et incroyablement bien rangé, les mousquetaires n'eurent aucun mal à dénicher son testament, dissimulé dans un minuscule coffre en bois. A l'exception de la lettre, la boîte ne contenait qu'un collier ayant autrefois appartenu à une femme – Louise, certainement – et une chevalière en bronze.

D'Artagnan, précautionneusement, défit le seau qui maintenait la feuille enroulée sur elle-même. Ses dernières volontés étaient brèves et tenaient en deux paragraphes rédigés d'une écriture grossière. Dans le premier, il célébrait les qualités de son souverain et le remerciait vivement de sa confiance. Il reconnaissait enfin le courage de ses troupes. Les mains crispées sur le papier, le Gascon s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre la lecture :

« _… je recommande vivement, pour me succéder dans mes fonctions, le mousquetaire Athos. Que Dieu le garde, lui et l'ensemble de ses hommes, et l'aide à protéger la personne du Roi et ses familiers._ »

Devant lui, Athos était aussi blême qu'un mort. Il détourna la tête, sentant le regard inquisiteur de ses deux camarades. D'Artagnan reprit la lecture de l'ultime paragraphe :

« _Je désire personnellement reposer dans le caveau familial de Trois-ville aux côtés de Louise Marie du Peyrer et de nos fils, Armand et Emile. Jean-Armand du Peyrer, comte de Tréville._ »

Athos était prostré, assis sur l'un des rebords de fenêtres. Dans ses mains, il tenait le pendentif qui provenait du coffre. Encadré d'or et d'améthyste, un médaillon peint représentait un jeune homme souriant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, posant en chemise blanche.

\- C'est le capitaine ? Il paraît tellement jeune, commenta D'Artagnan en observant à son tour la minuscule peinture. Nous avons fait le bon choix. Treville te considérait comme son successeur depuis longtemps. Cette lettre n'est pas si récente que cela.

L'encre était effectivement sèche, oxydée, posée sur un papier légèrement jauni. Ces derniers jours, Athos avait regretté que cette ultime mission ne soit, aux yeux du capitaine, qu'une occasion de mettre à l'épreuve son choix de succession. Il s'était certainement fourvoyé sur toute la ligne. D'Artagnan le tira finalement de ses pensées, l'interpellant avec une voix posée et son éternel air de chien battu :  
\- Athos… Tu as conscience de ce que signifie cette lettre ?

A l'étonnement général, le principal intéressé parvint à prendre un ton plaisantin, les yeux toujours rivés sur le portrait du jeune Treville.  
\- Que je vais avoir besoin de plus de vin que ce que la France entière peut offrir.

**************

Encadrés par D'Artagnan et Porthos, Athos patientait devant le roi, drapé dans sa cape bleue. L'angoisse qu'il portait sur le visage n'égalait que la déception et la colère que son apparition avait suscitée chez Rochefort. Celui-ci semblait visiblement contrarié de voir Athos et ses compères en pleine forme. Il estima cependant ne pas avoir tout perdu lorsque les mousquetaires explicitèrent le motif de leur visite.

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous confirmer que vos présents ont bien été remis à temps pour les noces. Nous sommes cependant dans le regret de vous annoncer que le capitaine Treville a perdu la vie dans cette mission, explicita Athos, l'émotion visible sur le visage.

Un bruit de stupeur parcourut la salle encombrée de nobles et de gentilshommes, renforcé par des murmures et des petits cris étranglés de la partie féminine de la salle. Le Roi, lui-même, afficha un air ahuri, se retournant aussitôt vers son épouse pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. S'installant sur son trône, il fit signe à Athos d'expliquer les circonstances de cette disparition :  
\- Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade sur le chemin du retour. Il est mort bravement, en défendant ses hommes.

Le visage enfoui dans sa main, le Roi s'éclaircit la voix, visiblement ému. Les mousquetaires ressentirent la culpabilité qui prit soudainement le souverain, pourtant peu habitué à se remettre en question de la sorte.  
\- En dépit de ce qui a pu être dit, je n'aurais su envisager mon règne sans sa présence honnête à mes côtés. Que Dieu le garde, souffla Louis, les doigts repliés sur son chapelet précieux. A-t-il laissé un message à mon intention ?  
\- Il vous encense jusque dans son testament, Sire. Il vantait régulièrement votre bonté et votre générosité.  
\- Treville avait un certain talent pour cerner les gens, reconnut Louis dont l'humilité n'avait jamais été une qualité.

Lorsque l'assemblée retrouva son calme, Athos en profita pour s'imposer une première fois. Dévisageant furieusement Rochefort, il lui déclara une guerre ouverte tacite :  
\- Il a insisté pour que nous regagnons Paris au plus tôt afin de vous protéger avec autant de dévotion qu'il l'a fait de nombreuses années. Plus que jamais, nos épées sont les vôtres, Sire.

Rochefort grimaça, affichant un odieux sourire forcé qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus d'agacement. La Reine, à son tour, s'avança pour saisir les mains d'Athos dans les siennes :  
\- Je déplore la perte d'un très grand homme. Plus qu'un fidèle serviteur, je suis fière de dire qu'il était un ami. Nous espérons pouvoir lui rendre un hommage à la hauteur de son sacrifice. J'ose espérer qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a été blessé. Je remarque l'absence du Mousquetaire Aramis-

Porthos prit la parole pour la première fois, assurant qu'Aramis allait bien.  
\- Il accompagne personnellement la dépouille de notre capitaine dans sa dernière demeure. Sa famille sera bientôt avertie de sa disparition. Nous avons pris l'initiative de l'amener sur ses terres, dans le mausolée familial. Il reposera aux côtés de son épouse et de leurs enfants mort-nés. Son testament allait de toute façon dans ce sens.

Le Roi et la Reine semblèrent abasourdis par cette révélation. Ils ignoraient visiblement tout du passé de leur fidèle serviteur, au même titre que ses mousquetaires une semaine plus tôt. Le cœur de mère de la souveraine semblait saigner à l'évocation de ses deux pauvres âmes condamnées à aller du ventre de leur mère à leur sépulture sans même passer par le berceau.

Le Roi, renfrogné, regrettait de ne pouvoir rendre un hommage en bonnes et dues formes au capitaine.  
\- Un détour par Paris n'était-il pas envisageable ? J'aurais vivement apprécié me recueillir auprès de lui comme il est de convenance pour un Roi à l'égard du capitaine de sa garde.

L'égoïsme du Roi agaça légèrement Athos qui le reprit sans cette mièvrerie qu'il était d'usage d'adopter en présence de Louis :  
\- Par ces températures, nous ne pouvions décemment pas imposer un détour par Paris à sa dépouille.  
\- Vous avez raison. Cela aurait été effectivement irrespectueux pour lui et notre confort.

Immobile, la tête haute, l'esprit d'Athos vaguait. L'idée que le Roi puisse envisager de séparer, même temporairement, un défunt de sa famille et renoncer à ses dernières volontés le débectait.

Autour de lui, l'agitation reprit, l'obligeant à raccrocher son attention aux propos que s'échangeaient le Roi et le comte. Sûr de lui, Rochefort avait soulevé la question d'un poste à présent vacant à la tête des Mousquetaires. Le Roi reconnut l'urgence d'une succession en bonne et due forme, cherchant conseil auprès de Rochefort pour cette affaire délicate.

\- Nous pourrions envisager une régence de votre choix. Si vous m'en donniez l'accord, je pourrais m'occuper personnellement de choisir le successeur adéquat pour ce poste.

L'effronterie du comte étouffa Athos de colère. Le visage rouge, il ne perçut même pas les mouvements de D'Artagnan qui extirpa un rouleau de papier de sa cape, s'approcha du souverain et lui déposa le bien dans les mains :  
\- Votre mousquetaire Athos n'oserait s'imposer de lui-même. Le choix vous revient, mais nous considérions opportun de vous informer que le capitaine Treville le recommande chaleureusement dans ses dernières volontés.

La lettre entre les mains, Louis opina de la tête tout au long de sa lecture. Il se débarrassa du papier en le tendant à la Reine. Lorsqu'elle acquiesça à son tour en direction de son époux, celui-ci se redressa, la main sur son épée protocolaire.

\- Si mon vieil ami le désirait, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Confus, Athos demeura passif, balayant l'assemblée des yeux. Porthos prit les choses en main en le poussant vers le souverain avant de lui souffler de s'agenouiller. Un genou sur le sol, la main posée sur l'autre et les yeux rivés sur le parquet de la salle du trône, Athos attendit.

D'aussi loin que remontait son engagement dans les mousquetaires, il n'avait jamais osé imaginer sa carrière sans Treville. Il n'avait jamais, de ce fait, ni envisagé ni souhaité prendre sa succession. Et si, dans un futur improbable, cette charge lui était incombée, il aurait compté sur la présence rassurante, à ses côtés, du frais retraité.

Homme de peu de mots, Treville l'aurait simplement encouragé d'un regard appuyé, d'un sourire sincère ou d'une main affectueuse sur l'épaule. Ainsi, lorsque l'épée du Roi s'abattit là où la main de Treville aurait dû se trouver, il entendit la voix de son souverain le hisser au rang de capitaine des mousquetaires.

Une salve d'applaudissements suivit. A quelques mètres de lui, Rochefort tapait mollement ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas dénoter des autres spectateurs. Son expression demeurait toujours aussi fielleuse.

Maintenant les deux pieds sur terre, Athos s'accorda un sourire qu'il dédia à son mentor. Ils fêtaient là une première victoire, un premier pas vers la vengeance qu'ils s'étaient juré d'obtenir.

******************

Onze jours après la cérémonie, un visage connu et attendu passa enfin le porche qui menait à l'intérieur de la caserne. Plus bronzé que jamais, Aramis descendit de sa monture, enleva son chapeau et écarta les bras à l'intention de ses amis.

Porthos fut l'un des premiers à secouer son complice de toujours, le serrant jusqu'à lui broyer les côtes. Eclatant de rire, Aramis ébouriffa d'une main les cheveux de D'Artagnan.  
\- J'ai pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais je vais bien. Qu'en est-il de la situation ici ?

Porthos fit un geste de la tête en direction des quartiers du capitaine. Perché sur sa balustrade, Athos supervisait l'entraînement de plusieurs jeunes recrues.  
\- Nous avons un nouveau capitaine. Le Roi a regretté de ne pas pouvoir offrir de funérailles d'Etat à Treville. Un office a été célébré la semaine dernière.  
\- Et comment était-ce ?, s'enquit Aramis en tendant ses affaires à l'un des palefreniers.

Une voix grave, au ton éternellement blasé, raisonna dans son dos :  
\- Pompeux et grotesque.

Habillé de son éternelle armure de cuir sombre, Athos se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. La barbe fraîchement taillée, l'homme semblait faire quelques efforts de présentation qui ravirent Aramis. Solennel, il s'avança et étreignit son vieil ami.  
\- Treville a trouvé le repos qu'il méritait.  
\- Je te remercie, murmura Athos, le cœur serré. Je n'en aurais pas été capable.

Aramis s'écarta un peu, les mains toujours posées sur les épaules de son camarade :  
\- Tu étais de toute façon attendu ici, _mon cher capitaine_.


	12. Les revanches

Paris n'avait plus connu une telle tempête de neige depuis une décennie au moins. Au ralenti, les gens ne circulaient dans la ville que lorsqu'ils en étaient formellement obligés. A mesure que les églises et les marchés se vidaient, les tavernes se remplissaient pour réchauffer les pauvres âmes avec un feu de bois, un bol de soupe ou un pichet de vin. Les nobles ne quittaient plus leur demeure douillette, à l'image du Roi qui vivait tel un chat depuis plusieurs jours. Emmitouflé sous une couche impressionnante de fourrure précieuse, il ne se déplaçait au sein du palais que pour aller d'un fauteuil à un autre, cherchant le point le plus chaud de l'impressionnante bâtisse.

Malheureusement, tous n'avaient pas le plaisir de céder à la torpeur générale. Maudissant l'hiver, les mousquetaires rusaient à longueur de journée pour trouver le moyen de se réchauffer. La méthode la plus répandue consistait à dissimuler une flasque de liqueur réconfortante dans la doublure de leur manteau.

Athos, dans sa grande prévoyance, en possédait une dans chaque poche de son pourpoint. La combinaison des températures glaciales, de l'effroyable charge de travail et de sa mélancolie habituelle pesait lourd sur ses épaules. De loin, les flocons de neige donnaient l'illusion d'être des cheveux blancs dans sa tignasse fraîchement taillée. « Si j'avais su », pesta-t-il en frissonnant.

Au sein de la caserne, une odeur de chou et de lard grillé embaumait l'air. Athos ne profiterait malheureusement pas du repas du soir : Jacques, le cuistot, lui tiendrait sûrement la jambe pendant des heures pour se plaindre de l'incompétence de son nouveau commis et de la vétusté des gamelles et des fourneaux.

Grimpant les escaliers qui menaient aux quartiers du capitaine, Athos s'arrêta sur la terrasse pour s'offrir une gorgée de liqueur. Les mains posées sur la barrière qui surplombait la cour, Athos esquissa malgré tout un demi-sourire en apercevant D'Artagnan, au loin.

Trempé, gelé jusqu'aux os, Athos inspira profondément. L'air glacial lui vrilla les poumons. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. A une exception près.

C'était durant une belle journée d'été.

Depuis cet évènement maudit, les jours s'étaient écoulés lentement, s'accumulant pour devenir des semaines puis des mois. Les mousquetaires avaient eu besoin de quelques temps pour s'habituer au changement de capitaine : le caractère d'Athos n'était aussi facile à vivre que celui de Treville. La caserne avait cependant trouvé son rythme de croisière, se forgeant progressivement de nouvelles habitudes.

Perchée sur sa balustrade, une silhouette rassurante continuait cependant de surveiller d'un œil aiguisé les allées et venues au sein de ses troupes. Il avait ainsi surpris Maurice, l'un des plus jeunes mousquetaires, en compagnie de quatre beautés différentes en deux semaines. Le jeune homme rivalisait assurément avec l'Aramis des grandes années.

Pris d'ennui, Athos s'interrogeait régulièrement sur la quantité de secrets que Treville avait emportés avec lui. Peut-être avait-il surpris Aramis et Porthos, un jour, sans pour autant l'ébruiter. Quant à Athos, Treville n'avait sûrement rien manqué de ses escapades clandestines jusqu'aux petites heures du matin dans les tavernes du coin. Quoiqu'il en fût, Treville n'était de toute façon plus en mesure de confirmer ou d'infirmer ses craintes.

Réfugié dans ses quartiers chauffés par un feu de cheminée douillet, il entendit les marches qui menaient à ses quartiers craquer violemment. Trois coups secs résonnèrent sur sa porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur des visages bien-aimés. Aramis, Porthos et D'Artagnan s'avancèrent dans le bureau de leur camarade. Celui-ci, rassuré par l'identité de ses visiteurs, fit tomber le masque autoritaire de capitaine et leur accorda l'un de ses trop rares sourires.

Dépité, Athos présenta ses excuses pour cette convocation abrupte.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous faire venir au beau milieu de cette tempête de neige-  
\- Une petite ballade ne peut nous faire de tord, n'est-ce pas ?, le rassura immédiatement Aramis en chassant les flocons échoués dans la chevelure de Porthos. Comment était-ce aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ennuyeux. Entrainements annulés, nos recrues prêtent main forte pour déneiger l'entrée du palais. J'ai supplié un palefrenier de me laisser panser les chevaux. Il a refusé, prétextant que c'était une tâche indigne de moi.

Dans son coin, assis sur un vieux coffre d'armes, D'Artagnan pouffa. Surpris de sa présence, Athos s'enquit de la santé de Constance dont l'accouchement s'annonçait imminent.  
\- Elle se porte bien. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de moi… Je suis mort de trouille.  
\- C'est une réaction normale, le rassura Porthos, sensible.  
\- Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, paria Athos en leur servant un verre de brandy à chacun.  
\- Et s'il y en avait deux ? Le ventre de Constance est tellement… énorme !, s'inquiéta D'Artagnan, pris de panique.  
\- Une dame de mon village avait eu des triplets. Imagine un peu !, envisagea Aramis en se remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance. Trois magnifiques petites filles.

A deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, ses camarades eurent pitié du Gascon. Un verre d'alcool à la main, appréciant cette atmosphère de complicité, de camaraderie, d'autrefois, les quatre hommes se détendirent progressivement.

\- Je suis désolé de plomber l'ambiance, mais je dois vous faire part de quelque chose, décréta Athos, le regard lointain, un verre vide devant lui. Le Roi désire prendre quelques jours de repos dans sa demeure d'hiver. Il craint que le froid qui règne au Louvre ne compromette la grossesse de la Reine.

Exposant calmement les faits, Athos considéra d'un œil mi-méfiant mi-compatissant l'expression qu'Aramis portait sur le visage. L'annonce récente de la venue prochaine d'un deuxième héritier figurait comme le sujet de conversation préféré des Parisiens, nobles, marchands ou mousquetaires. Aramis, lui, avait soigneusement évité le sujet. Cette deuxième grossesse – qui n'était pas de son fait – semblait le toucher plus qu'Athos ne l'aurait cru.

Bien que compréhensif à l'égard de la jalousie latente d'Aramis, Athos était conscient qu'une affaire autrement plus grave nécessitait leur intervention. Sombre, il inspira profondément avant d'annoncer la suite dans ces termes :  
\- Il est temps.

Les trois hommes s'échangèrent des regards anxieux. Seule une chose pouvait provoquer un tel revirement de personnalité chez leur nouveau capitaine : l'évocation de son prédécesseur. Sept mois n'avaient pas suffi à panser les plaies d'Athos, consumé par ce sentiment d'injustice et ce goût d'inachevé.

Ils attendirent néanmoins davantage d'explications, aucun n'osant réellement s'avancer sur les plans de leur leader.

\- Je n'attendrais pas une semaine de plus. Rochefort doit payer.

Ainsi était venu le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous. Aux yeux du capitaine, cette vengeance semblait l'étape indispensable qui lui apporterait enfin l'apaisement qu'il cherchait. Ses trois camarades craignaient davantage que cette soif de revanche l'aveugle et le mette en péril.

D'Artagnan s'avança, portant son malaise sur le visage. Athos anticipa la raison de ces inquiétudes :  
\- Je comprends tout à fait, il aurait été hors de question que tu nous accompagnes. Ta place est ici, auprès de Constance.  
\- Je suppose que tu as un plan ?, l'interrogea Aramis.

Athos se permit un rire nerveux, conscient que son objectif provoquerait la confusion si ce n'est la colère chez ses camarades.  
\- Rochefort nous accompagne dans ce voyage. Nous ne ferons qu'une seule étape. Nous devrons impérativement le provoquer, nous n'obtiendrons rien en attendant sagement qu'il se décide à faire un pas de travers. J'irai le confronter, seul à seul.  
\- Bien. Voilà un plan mûrement réfléchi et très sécurisant, répliqua Portos, ironique. Imaginons qu'il ne te plante pas au bout de son épée et qu'il confesse. Penses-tu réellement que le Roi t'écoutera ?  
Athos inspira profondément, grattant le bois de son bureau avec l'ongle de son pouce. Réalisant que son plan était effectivement suicidaire, il poursuivit néanmoins ses explications :  
\- Aramis, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faudrait que tu parviennes à convaincre la Reine d'espionner notre conversation. Je sais qu'elle estime Rochefort, je pense cependant qu'elle a conscience que cet homme n'est pas un saint.  
\- Si je te ne connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu souhaiterais en réalité nous voir pendu tous les trois. Si cela te semble être la meilleure manière de procéder, je te suis.

Porthos acquiesça à son tour, perplexe mais éternellement fidèle à ses camarades. D'Artagnan, en retrait, s'approcha de son capitaine et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :  
\- J'ai confiance en toi. Ne te laisse simplement pas aveugler par ton désir de vengeance.  
\- Nous verrons. J'essaie de faire des efforts… Mais je n'ai pas les qualités de Treville, c'est évident.  
\- Les hommes te respectent, c'est l'essentiel. Tu as tes propres atouts, lui assura le cadet, sûr de lui. Si Treville pouvait te voir, assis à ce bureau, il serait fier.  
\- Fier… C'est une des choses qu'il m'a dit. Qu'ils étaient fiers de nous.

La simple évocation de cette ultime conversation le prit aux tripes. L'image de cette rivière lui revenait devant les yeux, glaçant son sang. Les trois hommes le regardèrent, apitoyés, avant de quitter le bureau, laissant à sa demande Athos avec ses vieux démons.

*******************

Affalé devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, Athos profitait du calme qui régnait dans les quartiers du capitaine des mousquetaires. L'essentiel des troupes profitaient de leur temps de repos à l'issue d'une longue journée. Porthos et Aramis manquaient à l'appel, réfugiés Dieu-savait-où, vaguant certainement à des activités qui n'avaient rien de catholiques. A cette heure-ci, D'Artagnan tenait certainement la main de Constance, dévorant son ventre ou son nouveau-né des yeux. Quant à lui, il partageait sa soirée avec sa compagne, la bouteille de brandy entamée quelques heures plus tôt.

L'ultimatum qu'il s'était fixé l'inquiétait grandement. La confrontation avec Rochefort se serait produite un jour ou l'autre, il en était conscient. Peut-être s'était-il précipité en négligeant les circonstances défavorables : l'absence de D'Artagnan, la grossesse de la Reine et l'esprit définitivement ailleurs d'Aramis. Lui-même était incapable de prendre le moindre recul à l'égard de cette situation. Il vivait, respirait vengeance depuis trop longtemps. S'il manquait cette occasion, il en était certain, il en finirait consumé.

Treville aurait davantage été l'homme de la situation. Il ne se serait certainement pas fourvoyé dans un plan aussi bancal que le sien. Flegmatique, sa vengeance aurait pris des allures de procès, parfaitement orchestrée. Bon sang, qu'il lui manquait.

Sur le coup de vingt heures, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, l'obligeant à s'extirper de sa torpeur mélancolique. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année qui officiait comme garçon à tout faire s'approcha, silencieux et tremblant de lui, en tendant un rouleau de papier.  
\- L'un des messagers du Roi a déposé ceci à votre intention.  
\- Merci.

Déroulant la lettre, il prit connaissance de l'heure du départ, fixée au lendemain, huit heures du matin. Il congédia le messager par un simple geste de la main. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et décampa, refermant la porte hâtivement derrière lui.

Athos sourcilla, étonné du sentiment d'appréhension qu'il inspirait à ses plus jeunes recrues. Avait-il craint à une époque Treville ? Le souvenir de leur première rencontre était embué par l'alcool. Comme de nombreux autres qui dataient de la même époque.

Treville s'était assis à sa table, dans cette taverne miteuse, sans lui demander la permission. Il l'avait ignoré quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir le plastron frappé d'une fleur-de-lys. Elle ne lui inspirait alors rien sinon un parfum de problèmes à cette époque.

\- Je vous ai vu malmener trois gentilshommes, l'autre soir, dans la ruelle, lui avait-il dit, le visage neutre.

Athos se souvenait s'être défendu en expliquant qu'ils avaient provoqués la querelle, espérant que ces justifications lui éviteraient peut-être une nuit au cachot. De l'autre côté de sa table, la fine moustache s'était retroussée, accompagnant le sourire inattendu du capitaine des mousquetaires :  
\- Beau crochet du droit. Cherches-tu du travail par le plus grand des hasards ?

Ainsi commença sa carrière au sein de la garde du Roi, tragiquement dépeuplée quelques semaines plus tôt. Le massacre de Savoie en était la cause.

Accablé par ces souvenirs et les perspectives peu réjouissantes à venir, Athos jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille pendule qui lui renseigna vingt-et-une heures. Le moment opportun pour un dernier verre était venu.

*******************************

Posté au milieu de la cour intérieure de la caserne, Athos supervisait le bridage des chevaux. Les cinq mousquetaires – dont Aramis et Porthos - qu'il avait convié à le rejoindre ne devraient plus tarder. Autour de lui, l'agitation était semblable à chaque matin depuis une semaine : l'épais manteau blanc avait pratiquement neutralisé les routes environnantes. Le seul réel bruit strident émanait du vieux coq qui errait dans la caserne, probablement nourri en cachette par l'un des aides à la cuisine.

Eprouvant des difficultés à se réveiller, Athos grimaça lorsque la bestiole vint pousser son chant à ses pieds, quémandant des miettes ou toute autre nourriture. Il le chassa gentiment du pied et s'approcha de sa monture, pansée et bridée. Une main sur l'avant de la selle, un pied dans l'étrier, il s'apprêtait à grimper lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule :

\- C'est une fille ! Elles vont bien !

Face à lui, D'Artagnan semblait particulièrement fatigué et essoufflé. Un sourire béat sur le visage, le jeune homme serra son capitaine dans ses bras, enthousiaste. Athos éclata de rire, surpris et soulagé à la fois. A son tour, il l'étreignit, le soulevant même à quelques centimètres du sol avant de lui tapoter amicalement la joue :  
\- Eh bien, félicitations !

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Athos ressentit le droit de se réjouir de quelque chose. Ce deuil tout particulier dans lequel il s'était empêtré était enfin frappé par un évènement des plus heureux. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, l'essentielle ayant déjà trouvé une réponse : Constance et la petite fille se portaient à merveilles.  
\- Quel prénom avez-vous choisi ?  
\- Alexandrine. Elle est née vers minuit.

Il sourit, présentant ses compliments pour ce prénom peu courant mais néanmoins adorable. Aussi exténué qu'euphorique, D'Artagnan avait relâché son étreinte et s'était positionné pour lui parler d'homme à homme :  
\- J'espère que tu comprendras que je ne vous rejoigne pas.  
\- Je te l'aurais interdit, de toute façon, répondit Athos, sincère.  
\- La raison pour laquelle j'ai couru jusqu'ici est que je souhaitais te voir avant le départ. Je sais qu'il est fort tôt pour penser au baptême mais j'aimerais être fixé avant que tu ne partes. Accepterais-tu d'être le parrain de notre fille ? Constance n'acceptera aucune autre réponse sinon « oui ».

Ce fut au tour d'Athos d'afficher un sourire enchanté.  
\- J'accepte volontiers cet honneur. Je vous remercie tous les deux.

Avant de disparaître, impatient de rejoindre les deux femmes de sa vie, D'Artagnan lui fit promettre d'être vigilant et de leur revenir en pleine forme. Athos acquiesça simplement avant de voir D'Artagnan s'éloigner, cavalant dans la neige.

Dans son dos, les voix d'Aramis et Porthos se firent entendre. Le colosse fut le premier à demander la raison de cette visite impromptue. Se retournant pour leur faire face, Athos leur livra l'heureuse nouvelle :  
\- Ni jumeaux, ni triplet, ni garçon ! Une petite Alexandrine est née cette nuit.

Aramis fut le premier à formuler à voix haute l'évidence qui existait dans chacun de leurs esprits : ils étaient prêts à défendre coûte que coûte leur nouvelle petite protégée.

\- Cette jeune fille a d'or et déjà trois des chaperons les plus féroces de France.  
-Gare à ses prétendants, s'amusa Porthos, partageant le même avis que son compagnon.  
\- Elle vient à peine de naître ! Laissez-lui donc le temps, les modéra Athos en pressant ses camarades d'une main. Allez, en route !


	13. A bout portant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'ordinaire. J'ai, en effet, dû scinder ce chapitre en deux parties parce qu'il était beaucoup trop long. J'avertis également les âmes un peu plus sensibles qu'il contient des discussions homophobes et de l'intimidation à caractère sexuel. (Je ne vois pas comment formuler ça autrement.) Bonne lecture !

Installé sur les rives de la Seine, le campement du Roi consistait en une quinzaine de luxueuses tentes drapées de bordeaux. Légèrement à l’écart, quatre abris plus rudimentaires abritaient le capitaine, ses mousquetaires et les diverses armes et provisions.

Commissionné pour la surveillance de la Reine, Aramis attendait le moment opportun pour s’adresser à la jeune femme dans la plus grande discrétion. Profitant de la cohue provoquée par la fuite du petit chien de l’une de ses confidentes, le mousquetaire l’interpella :  
\- Permettez-moi de vous faire une requête-

La main sur le ventre, la Reine évita soigneusement le regard de son plus fidèle serviteur. Les lèvres pincées, elle lui demanda d’expliciter sa demande.

\- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que l’embuscade dans laquelle a péri Treville n’est pas le fait du hasard mais celui de Rochefort. Athos le confronte en ce moment même. Le Roi n’accepterait jamais d’y assister. Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous faire confiance.

\- Si le Roi ne le ferait pas, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Réclamez-vous réellement de moi de témoigner à l’encontre d’un de mes protecteurs les plus anciens et dévoués ?  
\- Le Rochefort que vous avez connu n’a rien à voir avec la machine à complot qui règne à l’heure actuelle aux côtés de votre époux. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire pour le bien de la France, faites-le au moins pour moi.

Aramis se maudit instantanément. Quels droits exerçait-il réellement sur la Reine ? Aucun. Leur relation si particulière et privilégiée était une vieille histoire, leurs conséquences avaient alors été suffisamment fâcheuses pour les contraindre à ne pas renouveler l’expérience.  
\- Je vous présente mes excuses, votre majesté.

Elle le dévisagea durement, caressant son ventre rebondi d’une main. Elle ne s’habituerait jamais à se faire servir du « Votre majesté » par celui qui l’avait aimé avec une ardeur revigorante, lui avait procuré le plus grand des bonheurs en la dotant d’un ravissant premier fils.

\- Je suis profondément désolé si j’ai pu vous laisser penser que je désapprouvais cet enfant à venir ou que je ne me réjouissais pas de votre grossesse. J’espère sincèrement que Louis grandira aux côtés de nombreux frères et sœurs en pleine santé avec lesquels il pourra jouer comme n'importe quel enfant.

La Reine baissa la tête, les yeux humides et un mince sourire sur son visage pâle. Elle le releva quelques secondes plus tard en affichant cette détermination impérieuse qui la caractérisait.

\- Emmenez-moi jusqu’à la tente de Rochefort.

*********************

Ecartant les pans de la tente de Rochefort, Athos vit celui-ci faire volte-face. Les sourcils froncés, il étudia l’expression et la démarche déterminées du mousquetaire.

\- Le Roi requiert-il ma présence, capitaine ?, s’enquit le comte en employant ce nouveau grade avec une morgue venimeuse. Dans le cas contraire, je comprendrais difficilement que vous vous invitiez sans autorisation dans mes quartiers privés-  
\- Le Roi se repose. Moi, en revanche, j’ai des interrogations que vous pourriez m’aider à éclaircir.

L’entrée de la tente claqua furieusement avec le vent, laissant le temps à Rochefort de s’apercevoir de l’absence de ses deux éternels gardes rouges. Méfiant de nature, sa main se porta sur sa cape, appréciant le relief de l’arme qu’il portait à sa ceinture.

\- Allez-y. Quelles sont ces questions qui réclament une réponse si urgente ?  
\- Ne ressentez-vous jamais d’inquiétude à l’idée que le Roi apprenne que vous avez fait abattre froidement Treville, l’un de ses plus précieux conseillers ?

Rochefort éclata d’un rire sarcastique.  
\- Mousquetaire, vous mangez vraiment de jugeote.  
\- Répondez, le somma Athos en déplaçant sa main en direction de son mousquet.

Pris de court, Rochefort pointa son arme en sa direction. Le regard noir qu’il portait déconseilla vivement à Athos de tenter la moindre réaction héroïque. Il n’en était de toute façon aucunement question dans le plan, se souvint-il en se maudissant de sa stratégie douteuse.

Le comte, que cette position d’autorité grisait, lui indiqua l’unique chaise de la tente. Athos s’y assit, se déchargeant à la demande de son agresseur de ses fusils et lames. Ecartant les armes d’un coup de pied, Rochefort s’approcha de lui.

\- Quelle histoire rocambolesque ! Imaginiez-vous une seule seconde que le Roi puisse croire à vos histoires ?  
\- Il s’apercevra de vos manigances, un jour ou l’autre. Le jour de votre descente aux enfers, je réclamerai une loge au premier rang.

Un nouvel éclat de rire émana de cette bouche aux lèvres pincées. Rochefort semblait se complaire dans ce rôle de tortionnaire.  
\- Etes-vous réellement en position de réclamer quoique ce soit ?, le mit-il en garde, le doigt toujours posé sur la gâchette de son pistolet. Il y a cependant certaines questions qui me taraudent. Je pense que vous pourriez m’aider à en trouver les réponses.

Le canon de l’arme caressa avec une lenteur infinie la joue d’Athos. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et cracha sur les pieds du comte, le défiant du regard. Cette démonstration de dédain ne provoqua aucune réaction violente chez Rochefort, étrangement. En effet, celui-ci continuait de l’étudier sous toutes ses coutures. Il se décida finalement à prendre la parole au terme d’interminables minutes de silence :  
\- Je disais donc… Il y a certaines choses que j’aurais aimé connaître. Par exemple, comment est-il mort ? Une balle de fusil ? Touché à la tête, à la poitrine ?

Rochefort colla le canon de son mousquet contre la gorge du mousquetaire. Athos ressentit la nature vicieuse de cet homme, se délectant d’avance du récit forcément macabre. Il en profiterait pour gagner du temps et espérer qu’une solution lui vienne enfin. Inquiet, il prit une profonde inspiration tandis que des gouttes de sueur froide commençaient à dévaler le long de sa colonne.

\- Un coup d’épée dans le flanc. Il a saigné à mort pendant que je le tenais.  
\- Emouvant. Le capitaine et son fidèle lieutenant, ensemble, jusqu’au bout.

Athos ferma les yeux et jura intérieurement de l’écorcher vif dès qu’il le pourrait. En position de faiblesse, il supporta passivement d’autres commentaires aussi infects.  
\- Un homme qui paraissait si coriace- Il n’aura en définitive suffit que d’un petit coup de lame... Il a sûrement souffert longtemps. Quelle tristesse !

De toute évidence, le comte se complaisait dans ce jeu malsain. Athos déglutit difficilement, l’arme collée contre sa pomme d’Adam. Cette dernière remarque lui fit monter la bile aux lèvres. L’agonie interminable de Treville lui revint de plein fouet.

\- Mourant, il était plus digne que vous ne le serez jamais.  
\- Et toi, le seras-tu ?, s’enquit sévèrement Rochefort en collant le canon contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Passant dans le dos d’Athos, il se pencha contre lui et glissa une main dans le col du mousquetaire, parcourant le torse à la recherche du pendentif suspendu à une fine chaîne dorée. Il s’empara finalement du médaillon en améthyste, plantant au passage ses ongles dans la peau du mousquetaire. Identifiant la personne représentée, il ricana sèchement.

\- Oh, comme c’est attendrissant. Qui l’aurait cru ?

La main qui ne tenait pas l’arme continuait d’aller et venir sur son cou, exerçant une pression légère mais menaçante.  
\- Les animaux de votre espèce me dégoutent, commenta Rochefort avec aversion. Est-ce comme ça que tu as convaincu ton capitaine de te nommer successeur ?

Au bord de la rupture, Athos sentit le souffle chaud, fétide, du comte contre son oreille. Il se força à retrouver son calme, prenant plusieurs inspirations profondes malgré la poigne qui lui enserrait doucement mais sûrement la gorge. De son côté, Rochefort s’emballait dans des hypothèses grotesques :  
\- Ou plutôt, ne serait-ce pas ton charmant capitaine qui t’a contraint à t’agenouiller devant lui pour obtenir ses faveurs ? Le Roi serait sûrement ravi d’entendre les ignominies auxquelles ses fidèles mousquetaires se livrent en secret.  
\- Vous délirez-

Le cœur d’Athos s’emballa à mesure que la main du comte descendait, jouant avec le pendentif si précieux aux yeux du mousquetaire, pour ensuite caresser la peau couverte de chaire de poule. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Athos en devenait nauséeux, suppliant intérieurement qu’il s’écarte de lui rapidement.  
\- Je ne t’entends plus... Imaginerais-tu notre bon vieux Treville à ma place ?

Athos en avait trop entendu. Furieux, il bascula en arrière, retombant lourdement sur Rochefort qui, dans la surprise, avait laissé tomber son arme à quelques centimètres d’eux. Plaqué contre le sol, le comte parvint néanmoins à renverser la tendance en assénant un coup sur la tempe du mousquetaire qui finit, sonné, dans un coin de la pièce.

Se penchant en avant, Rochefort ramassa son arme et se dirigea vers le capitaine. Tandis qu’il avançait vers lui, les mâchoires contractées et le regard noir, Athos sentit sa dernière heure arriver.

\- Oh, si j’avais su… J’aurais pris encore plus de plaisir à l’idée de commanditer le meurtre des répugnantes créatures que vous êtes-

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son adversaire, Athos entendit le son distinct d’un mousquet qu’on apprête pour tirer.


	14. Sur le fil

Les pans de la tente s’écartèrent subitement, aveuglant brièvement Athos. Il devina, à la taille de l’ombre colossale, la présence de Porthos.

\- Reculez. Reculez ou je tire !

Rochefort fit un pas de côté, lâchant le pistolet qui rebondit sur le sol. Tandis qu’Aramis s’approchait d’Athos pour l’aider à se relever, ce-dernier reconnut la troisième silhouette qui accompagnait ses amis : la Reine, le teint pâle, dévisageait Rochefort avec déception et colère. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait :  
\- Ces mousquetaires ont fomenté un complot à mon égard. Vous êtes sûrement, vous et le Roi, les prochains sur leur liste.

Ferme, la souveraine lui fit signe de rester à bonne distance d’elle.  
\- Votre trahison me brise le cœur. La personne du Roi et la France sont en périls par la simple existence de gens sans foi ni loi comme vous.

Réalisant qu’aucune joute verbale ne le dépêtrait des charges dont il serait bientôt accusé et qu’aucune plaidoirie ne lui éviterait l’échafaud, Rochefort entreprit un étrange numéro de séduction :  
\- J’ai les intérêts de votre majesté particulièrement à cœur- Cela m’a poussé à abandonner la raison, cette fois. Je souhaite simplement plaider ma cause auprès du Roi.

S’approchant doucement, centimètre par centimètre de la Reine, Rochefort profita d’un moment d’inattention des mousquetaires pour extirper brusquement un poignard dissimulé dans sa manche. Attrapant la Reine par l’épaule, Rochefort replia son bras sur elle, plaçant la lame sous la gorge de la jeune femme. Tétanisée, les yeux écarquillés, elle protégeait son ventre de ses mains.  
Prêts à bondir sur lui, les mousquetaires se retinrent de justesse. Rochefort rayonnait d’une folie furieuse, le regard animé d’un instinct de survie dévastateur.  
\- Si vous souhaitez que la Reine et son enfant demeurent en vie, je vous conseillerai de me laisser partir en homme libre.  
\- Rochefort, laissez-moi, le supplia Anne, les larmes aux yeux. Vous pouvez avoir pleinement confiance en la personne du Roi pour garantir un procès équitable pour vos actes-

Rochefort éclata d’un rire effrayant, chaotique.  
\- Un procès équitable- Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la justice n’existe point dans ce pays. Je suis refuse de finir sur l’échafaud-

La lame s’enfonça légèrement dans la chaire, teintant la peau d’ivoire de la Reine d’une marque rouge superficielle. Aramis, dissimulé en partie par Porthos, glissa lentement sa main sous la cape de son compagnon. Lorsqu’il obtint ce qu’il cherchait, un ordre creva le silence pesant de la tente :  
\- Ma Reine ! A terre !

S’agenouillant brusquement, la jeune femme évita de peu le tir qui toucha Rochefort à la jonction de la gorge et de l’épaule. Refermant ses mains sur la plaie béante qui giclait d’un sang visqueux, il chuta, se raccrochant mollement à l’un des pans de la tente.

Le reste des gardes accoururent bientôt vers eux, alarmés par le coup de feu. Escortant la reine loin du déshonorable spectacle avec l’aide de deux autres soldats, Aramis jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction d’Athos.

Debout, le mousquetaire fixait Rochefort qui se vidait lentement de ses forces, recroquevillé sur le sol. Haletant, ses traits étaient déformés par la panique et la douleur. D’une voix faible, il l’interpella une dernière fois tandis que du sang perlait aux coins de ses lèvres :  
\- Tuez-moi qu’on en finisse !

S’agenouillant devant lui, le capitaine des mousquetaires pinça le menton du blessé pour l’obliger à le regarder. Etrangement, Athos souriait. Porthos n’y vit aucune réjouissance : il s’agissait là de l’expression d’un homme qui obtenait enfin une vengeance durement acquise.  
\- Voyez-vous. Aussi douloureuse que fut son agonie, Treville n’a jamais supplié que l’on abrège ses souffrances…, expliqua-t-il lentement et froidement. S’il ne tenait qu’à moi, je vous laisserai souffrir longtemps et pourrir comme l’ordure que vous êtes. Mais Treville m’a appris de nombreuses choses et notamment que la cruauté ne menait à rien.

Le poignard de Rochefort en main, il l’enfonça entre les côtes de son propriétaire. Le visage à proximité du blessé, Athos le vit passer à trépas en moins de quelques secondes. Une exécution propre et nette pour un homme qui n’avait jamais eu cette attention louable pour ses nombreuses victimes.

Se débarrassant de la lame, le capitaine des mousquetaires sortit hagard de la tente, s’éloignant de l’agitation qui régnait sur le camp. Porthos le suivit, écartant les badauds sur sa route.

\- Athos !

Les avant-bras appuyés contre un arbre, la tête baissée, Athos sanglotait. Les mains encore tâchées de sang, il s’écarta brutalement lorsque Porthos posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Hystérique, le capitaine semblait en pleine crise. Martelant le tronc d’un chêne de ses poings à s’en briser les phalanges, chacun de ses gestes semblaient empreint d’une rage dévastatrice.

Porthos intervint en le ceinturant, l’entourant de ses bras en encaissant volontiers chacun des coups que continuait d’infliger son capitaine. Le souffle court, il lui murmura de l’écouter et d’arrêter cette violence stérile. Lorsqu’il fut trop faible pour continuer, Athos s’écroula littéralement contre son camarade.

\- Cette raclure est quand même parvenue à échapper à un quelconque procès-  
\- Il répondra de ses crimes devant Dieu, lui répondit Porthos, doutant lui-même de sa propre réponse. Du moins, c’est ce qu’Aramis te dirait.  
\- Dieu ? Laisse-moi rire ! Où était-il quand nous avions besoin de lui, dans cette rivière ?  
\- Je dirais justement qu’il a fait un geste, ce jour-là, répondit doucement Porthos en lui frottant vigoureusement le dos. Tu es gelé.  
\- Je sais. Depuis cette foutue rivière- Je l’ai tué, et j’ai toujours aussi froid.

L’épuisement mental et physique d’Athos semblait le faire divaguer. Profitant de cette fatigue, Porthos l’escorta jusqu’à l’abri prévu pour le capitaine pour le contraindre à prendre un peu de repos.

\------

\- Que quelqu’un m’explique la raison de ce désordre ! Est-ce le campement du Roi ou le marché d’un village de sauvages ?

Furibond, le Roi agitait les mains dans tous les sens, se donnant ainsi un air de pantin loufoque. Drapé dans son manteau de fourrure, il porta sa main au cœur en apercevant la Reine s’avancer vers lui, pâle et tremblante. En fond, des voix d’anonymes s’élevaient, effarées :  
\- Rochefort est mort ! Le comte est mort !

Louis chercha la confirmation sur le visage atterré de la Reine qui acquiesça avant de saisir les mains du Roi :  
\- Il a confessé avoir commandité le meurtre du Capitaine Treville. Il m’a menacé ainsi que votre enfant. Si vos mousquetaires n’avaient pas été là-  
\- Je n’ose l’imaginer, coupa court le Roi, confus. Que quelqu’un m’apporte un verre de vin- Aramis, étiez-vous là ? Pouvez-vous m’expliquer ce capharnaüm ? Où est votre capitaine ?

Son chapeau en main, Aramis excusa poliment l’absence d’Athos, malmené dans le duel qui l’avait opposé à Rochefort. Adressant un regard discret à la Reine, il confirma les dires de la souveraine.  
\- Rochefort a effectivement avoué être à l’origine de l’embuscade dans laquelle nous sommes tombés. Il est mort sans expliciter les raisons qui l’ont poussé à commettre une telle trahison.

Le Roi, sous le choc, tremblait en portant sa coupe de vin à la bouche. La Reine, assise, reprit doucement des couleurs, choyée par deux servantes qui déposaient de douillettes couvertures sur ses épaules. Caressant son ventre, elle dévia son regard en direction d’Aramis :  
\- Je vous remercie pour votre intervention.  
\- Je vis pour vous servir et vous protéger, vous, le Roi mais également vos enfants qu’ils soient nés… ou à venir.

Inclinant respectueusement la tête, la Reine accueillit avec tendresse les sous-entendus dissimulés dans cette promesse en apparence banale pour un mousquetaire. Le Roi finit par congédier Aramis, lui demandant de transmettre l’ordre à Athos de se présenter devant lui à la première heure.  
\- Très bien, Sire. J’en informerai le capitaine.

En sortant de la tente royale, Aramis adressa un dernier regard bienveillant à la Reine qui lui répondit par un sourire discret. Le cœur lourd de nostalgie et d’adrénaline, il s’avança vers la silhouette rassurante qui l’attendait, les bras croisés. Porthos lui passa une main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa, profitant du boucan qui régnait sur le camp pour se pencher vers l’oreille de son compagnon et lui souffler un « Je t’aime ».

Instantanément, son amertume et sa tristesse laissèrent place à des sentiments plus nobles. Au diable la foi et les textes sacrés, Aramis ne connaissait pas de plus grand miracle que celui-là.

Passant devant la tente allouée au capitaine des mousquetaires, Aramis fit néanmoins signe à Porthos de continuer sans lui. Son compagnon comprit ses intentions et lui tapota le dos avant d’aller rejoindre les autres mousquetaires.

\-------------

Lorsqu’Aramis écarta les pans de la tente du capitaine, il vit, malgré le froid, qu’Athos était agenouillé devant une bassine d’eau, torse nu. A l’aide d’un vieux linge, il se frottait si durement que la peau devenait rouge puis bleue de froid.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort, l’avertit Aramis en lui ôtant l’éponge des mains avant de rabattre sa chemise sur ses épaules.  
Ce faisant, le mousquetaire remarqua aisément le pendentif qui pendait au milieu du torse de son comparse. Il devina également les marques rouge vif, en demi-lune, sur l’un de ses pectoraux. Athos rabattit brutalement le tissu sur les écorchures.

\- Ne te fais pas d’idée, le rassura Athos en balayant d’un revers de main les pires hypothèses envisagées par Aramis. Ma seule honte est de ne pas m’en être sorti seul. Si vous n’aviez pas-  
\- Je t’arrête tout de suite. C’était le plan, non ? Que nous soyons là. Contentons-nous de nous réjouir qu’aucun d’entre nous n’ait été blessé.

Les mains sur les épaules de son capitaine, Aramis sentit la tension qui continuait de l’animer. Il devina que la raison de cette colère intérieure était un peu plus profonde et complexe que celle invoquée précédemment.  
\- J’ai entendu les paroles de Rochefort-  
\- Je suis désolé. J’ai conscience qu’elles te touchent personnellement et qu’elles te choquent-  
\- Athos- Ce n’est pas la première fois que des horreurs pareilles me parviennent aux oreilles. C’est terrible, mais nous nous y sommes habitués.

Athos se tenait dos voûté, la tête basse. Il se sentit au bord de la rupture, la bile lui remontant aux lèvres avec la même ardeur que cette après-midi. Aramis, inquiet, lui demanda si tout allait bien.

\- Je me sens sale depuis qu’il- Il n’a rien fait, j’insiste ! Le simple fait qu’il me touche, les propos- sur Treville. Sur le reste.  
\- Il n’y a rien de sale ici à l’exception de cette raclure de Rochefort. Crois-moi, il ne causera plus aucun tord.

Une autre source d’inquiétude perturbait Athos. S’ils avaient été obligés d’attendre, derrière la tente, que Rochefort avoue et commette enfin son faux pas, la Reine avait probablement entendu les élucubrations de l’ancien ministre.

\- Elle n’y a pas cru une seule seconde. Cela l’a juste conforté dans l’idée qu’il était pratiquement fou.

Athos, fébrile, pesa longuement le pour et le contre avant d’aborder un pan aussi intime de sa vie avec l’un de ses camarades. Il n’avait ni l’envie de s’exposer ni l’envie de s’immiscer dans la vie personnelle de ses compagnons.

\- Je me demande si- Je suis vraiment de ce bord-là, exprima Athos en restant le plus prude possible dans son vocabulaire. Je ne sais pas si tu t’es parfois posé cette question mais- Je n’arrête pas d’y penser. Je me suis peut-être trompé sur toute la ligne.

\- Je pense que l’explication est plus simple- Si tu n’avais pas rencontré Treville, peut-être n’aurais-tu jamais ressenti ces sentiments. Moi-même, je n’ai d’yeux pour aucun autre homme que Porthos, lui avoua à voix basse Aramis. Souviens-toi, qu’as-tu ressenti, ce matin là, dans la forêt quand vous discutiez tous les deux ? Sous la tente...

Athos écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu’ils avaient été surpris sans s’en être douté un seul instant. Il n’avait heureusement pas été jusqu’au bout de son idée : celle d’embrasser tendrement Treville, de découvrir et le laisser conter chacune de ses cicatrices. Les joues rouges, il toussota pour détourner l’attention. Aramis laissa échapper un léger rire, rassuré de voir quelques couleurs sur le visage de son capitaine :  
\- Tu n’as pas à répondre à ma question. Si tu doutes un jour de ce que vous ressentiez l’un pour l’autre, rappelle-toi simplement ce que tu as éprouvé ce matin-là.

Témoin privilégié, le médaillon pendait toujours au milieu de sa poitrine, en dehors de sa chemise. Athos le rangea soigneusement à l’intérieur, sous les yeux attendris d’Aramis. Complice, ce-dernier l’embrassa sous la joue avant de rejoindre Porthos.

\- Essaie de te reposer, le Roi t'attend à la première heure. Bonne nuit, capitaine.


	15. Remise en question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que vous ne l'attendiez plus, mais voici la suite de Dust to dust. Evidemment, elle ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin de la saison 2 ni de la saison 3. Bonne lecture !

Athos paraissait régulièrement confus ou mal à l’aise lorsqu’il s’écartait de sa routine militaire. De toutes les situations cocasses auxquelles D’Artagnan avait assisté, aucune n’égalait cependant la vision du capitaine des mousquetaires, un poupon de six jours dans les bras.  
\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée- Remettez-la dans son berceau. 

Assise dans l’un des fauteuils, Constance observait avec tendresse et amusement l’infinie précaution qui imprégnait chacun des gestes d’Athos. Rustre, l’homme se fendit finalement d’un sourire béat lorsque sa filleule ouvrit les yeux. 

Le cœur battant la chamade, Athos en oublia l’inquiétude qui le taraudait depuis que D’Artagnan lui avait autoritairement déposé le nourrisson dans les bras. Bleu clair, le regard de l’enfant l’observait curieusement, intrigué par ce visage inconnu. Constance se rendit aussitôt compte qu’il avait oublié la plus élémentaire des politesses :  
\- Alexandrine, Athos. Ton parrain. 

\- Heureusement, tu as enfin taillé le buisson qui te servait de barbe. Ma fille en aurait probablement fait ses premiers cauchemars, le taquina D’Artagnan en caressant le dos de son épouse frileuse. Je reviens, je vais chercher une autre couverture. 

Maladroit, Athos avait adopté un mouvement de balancier, berçant instinctivement la petite demoiselle qui succomba à la fatigue. Assisté par Constance, il déposa finalement Alexandrine dans son berceau, remontant précautionneusement l’édredon jusqu’au menton de l’enfant. Cette tache réalisée, Athos se rendit compte que la main de Constance recouvrait toujours la sienne. 

\- Je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de te le dire de vive voix. Je suis profondément désolée pour ce qui t’est arrivé. Ni lui ni toi ne méritiez ça. 

Une sensation pesante lui oppressant la poitrine, Athos parvint néanmoins à demeurer neutre d’expression. Interrogeant la jeune femme du regard, il attendit patiemment d’obtenir d’autres explications.  
\- J’espère que tu n’en voudras pas à ton ami de s’être confié auprès de son épouse. J’ai deviné davantage que ce qu’il comptait me dire…  
\- Je n’ai aucun reproche à faire. J’essaie simplement, dans la mesure du possible, de ne plus y penser, la corrigea immédiatement Athos, curieux de connaître l’étendue des confessions de D’Artagnan. J’ai péché- Personne ne m’y reprendra plus. 

Constance le considéra avec désarroi, saisissant sa main dans les siennes et portant l’autre à son visage. Bien qu’il fût son aîné de plusieurs années, elle ressentit toute la vulnérabilité que dissimulait l’armure rutilante de ce capitaine. Le regard fuyant, Athos lui semblait bien plus jeune et fragile que ce qu’il n’était réellement.  
\- Ce que j’ai entendu n’est jamais que l’histoire d’une belle personne qui en aimait une autre, toute aussi honorable. Je ne perçois aucune raison d’en tirer de la honte. Ne laisse pas l’amertume gâcher les quelques souvenirs que tu peux chérir. 

Athos détourna la tête, conscient que son expression trahissait les faiblesses qu’il s’efforçait à cacher. La colère qui grondait en lui depuis trop longtemps affleurait petit à petit.  
\- Des gens ne manquent pas de motifs pour me vouloir mort, évitions d’y ajouter ma condition de sodomite. Cela n’arrangerait en rien mes affaires.  
\- Tu as tellement de raisons d’être maussade, pourquoi en ajouter une supplémentaire ? Nier ce que tu ressentais n’effacera pas ta peine. 

Les pas de D’Artagnan se firent entendre, clôturant leurs conversions sur ce dernier échange. Dans son berceau, Alexandrine luttait contre le sommeil, agissant comme un spectateur attentif à l’embrassade que donna sa mère à son parrain :  
\- Athos, nous ne choisissons pas ceux que l’on aime. La tristesse de l’avoir perdu ne doit pas te faire oublier le bonheur de l’avoir connu. 

Les bras autour de la frêle jeune femme, Athos la serra pudiquement, le regard tourné vers D’Artagnan. Conscient de la détresse de son ami mais désireux de ne pas l’exposer, il s’efforça de prendre une voix enjouée :  
\- Constance, t’opposerais-tu à ce que j’aille fêter dignement la naissance de notre fille avec mes vieux camarades ? 

***********

La conversation qu’il avait eue avec Constance revenait sans cesse à l’esprit d’Athos, contribuant d’une part à l’inquiéter, d’autre part à le rendre nostalgique. D’Artagnan semblait déterminer à lui ramener un peu de joie de vivre. Il avait ainsi imposé une escapade qui s’annonçait festive et auxquelles Athos n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se soustraire. En attendant l’heure du rendez-vous, d’autres obligations moins réjouissantes l’attendaient. 

Immobile aux côtés du Roi, Athos se contraignait à quelques efforts de présentation en présence des invités du souverain. La tête redressée, le dos droit, le visage ferme mais affable, il regardait la valse de notables qui allaient et venaient, saluant le Roi qui les entretenait de banalités. 

Debout depuis plus de deux heures, dans l’impossibilité de faire plus de quelques centimètres, Athos grimaça, victime d’une crampe douloureuse aux mollets. Pas étonnant que Treville se plaignait si souvent de maux de dos, songea le capitaine, en se dégourdissant discrètement les jambes et les chevilles. Au-delà des cheveux gris et de son âge – inconnu, mais honorable – Treville avait conservé une excellente forme physique. Là résidait peut-être son secret pour supporter ces interminables entrevues sans broncher. 

Avec une tendresse toute particulière, Athos vogua dans des souvenirs qui lui semblaient bien lointains. Dans chacun d’entre eux, un point commun, comme un repère immuable : une silhouette aux épaules carrées, un visage aux yeux bleus et une voix chaleureuse qui ne ressemblait guère à celle qui l’interpella, réduisant ses rêveries à néant :  
\- Capitaine ? Etes-vous parmi nous ? 

Inquiet, le souverain le considérait de son regard hagard le plus réussi.  
\- Je vous présente mes excuses. Je réfléchissais aux approvisionnements de la caserne. L’hiver est particulièrement rude cette année. £

Emmitouflé dans ses fourrures, Louis grelotta :  
\- A qui le dites-vous ! Je vous libère de vos obligations. Nous nous reverrons demain. 

Toujours un peu gauche, Athos s’inclina respectueusement et quitta hâtivement le palais. Les mains dans les poches, le nez en l’air et l’esprit définitivement ailleurs, il souffla. Cette soirée alcoolisée entre amis lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

***********

Réunis, comme autrefois, autour d’une table de leur taverne préférée, les quatre hommes profitaient d’une situation privilégiée, réfugiés dans un coin isolé du bâtiment. Enchaînant les verres, ils avaient abandonnés en partie leurs armures et armes ainsi que les trop lourdes responsabilités qu’ils portaient sur leurs épaules. 

Trinquant à la santé d’Alexandrine, Aramis avait aussitôt réclamé la naissance de plusieurs autres enfants au jeune père. Prêt à tourner de l’œil, D’Artagnan l’avait supplié de revoir ses espérances à la baisse, admettant qu’un seul enfant lui donnait déjà son lot de nuits blanches et de cheveux gris.  
\- Enfin, mon cher ami ! Tu es le seul ici à pouvoir nous gratifier de jeunes bambins- Ni moi ni Porthos ne sommes en mesure de le faire ! Ni notre cher capitaine- 

Le dit-capitaine releva la tête, légèrement contrarié par ce brusque rappel de sa condition de célibataire endurci. Aramis s’excusa aussitôt, noyant le poisson en minaudant auprès de Porthos. Profitant ainsi d’un peu d’intimité, Athos procéda à l’interrogatoire de son cadet :  
\- Constance m’a dit qu’elle connaissait les grandes lignes des évènements de notre dernier voyage.  
\- C’est le cas. J’étais incapable de lui cacher certaines choses.  
\- Que sait-elle exactement ?, insista Athos, la sueur perlant le long de sa colonne. 

D’Artagnan fit preuve d’honnêteté, énumérant soigneusement chacune des informations qu’il avait divulguées à sa chère et tendre.  
\- Elle sait que le voyage a été plutôt tendu entre toi et Treville, que nous avons été victimes à deux reprises d’une embuscade. Qu’il a péri dans la deuxième et que nous t’avons trouvé- Que vous étiez ensemble, dans cette rivière- 

Athos grommela, manifestant de manière ambigüe son approbation. D’Artagnan chercha à se justifier, ressentant visiblement de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de ses indiscrétions.  
\- Je sais que ceci ne concerne que nous – que certaines choses ne concernent que vous. Je n’arrivais simplement pas à m’ôter cette image- Lui et toi, dans l’eau, de mon esprit.  
\- Tu n’es pas le seul, étaya Athos en resservant copieusement le jeune père en vin, signe qu’il ne subsistait aucune animosité entre eux. Constance a trouvé les mots justes. 

Haussant un sourcil, D’Artagnan attendit impatiemment qu’il explicite ce compliment adressé à son épouse. Pensif, les yeux vaguant dans le vide, Athos céda volontiers à la demande :  
\- Nous ne choisissons pas ceux que l’on aime.  
\- Je suis heureux de te l’entendre dire.  
\- Je pense qu’il fallait peut-être passer par là pour prendre conscience que j’aurais aimé partagé sa vie.

Un sourire anima furtivement les traits du capitaine. Une fraction de seconde à peine, juste assez pour que D’Artagnan remarque cette étincelle inattendue. Surpris dans sa rêverie, Athos noya sa gêne dans sa coupe de vin. Les yeux inquisiteurs de D’Artagnan continuaient de l’étudier par-dessus.  
\- Il ne quitte pas ton esprit une seule seconde.  
\- Cela ne le ramènera pas pour autant.  
\- Certes. Mais il mériterait de le savoir. 

Athos blasphéma intérieurement, réalisant que sa coupe était vide, le privant d’une diversion suffisante pour échapper à la discussion qui s’amorçait. D’Artagnan lui suggéra de se ménager un peu de temps, de prendre quelques jours de recul pour digérer la vengeance encore fraîche et ses conséquences physiquement et moralement épuisantes. Idioties.  
\- Tu penses sincèrement que je peux déserter comme je l’entends ? La caserne ne tourne pas seule. Le Roi a besoin de moi, ici- 

D’Artagnan éclata de rire :  
\- Athos. As-tu, un jour, réellement été ici ? De corps, peut-être. Pour le reste…  
A quelques mètres d’eux, Aramis et Porthos s’échangeaient discrètement quelques gestes tendres, profitant même d’un moment de quiétude pour s’embrasser. Ces quelques démonstrations d’affection réveillèrent des souvenirs précieux. Pris de vertige, il informa abruptement ses camarades qu’il regagnerait ses quartiers plus tôt que prévu. 

Laissant les deux comparses à leurs acoquinements, D’Artagnan passa un bras sous Athos, l’accompagnant sur les quelques centaines de mètres qui le menaient à ses quartiers.  
La terre semblait se dérober sous les pieds d’Athos. Le regard incertain, il bafouilla quelques excuses sur son état lamentable. D’Artagnan ne lâcha pas l’affaire :  
\- Vous n’allez pas vivre le reste de vos vies en ignorant ce que vous avez vécu-  
\- Nous n’avons rien vécu, tempéra Athos. Je suis misérable. Cela ne date pas d’hier ni même de cet été. 

D’Artagnan s’emporta légèrement, révolté par la mauvaise volonté de son aîné.  
\- Balivernes ! Tu me vexerais moins en me crachant dans l’œil. 

Ragaillardi par l’air froid de la capitale, le capitaine retrouva ses esprits avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur de la caserne, conscient que le retour tardif et aviné de leur capitaine pourrait faire jaser au sein des troupes. Paternel jusqu’au bout, D’Artagnan ajusta le col du pourpoint de son camarade et lui tapota la joue :  
\- Je jongle entre les couches, les bains et les nuits blanches depuis près d’une semaine. Gérer la caserne pendant ton absence serait une partie de plaisir.  
Athos lui retourna son sourire, réceptif à la plaisanterie.  
\- Ne parle pas trop vite. Un jour, tu prendras ma place. 

D’Artagnan le chassa, l’incitant à rentrer avant d’attraper une pneumonie. Peu pressé de succéder à son ami, il jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Illuminée par plusieurs bougies, il devinait une ombre qui s’affairait frénétiquement dans le bureau du capitaine. Le cœur léger, il regagna le foyer où l’attendait les deux femmes de sa vie.


	16. Le répit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussi invraisemblable et étrange que cela puisse paraître, voici enfin la fin de Dust to Dust. Aux quelques curieux qui s'y attardent encore, je vous rappelle qu'elle ne tient compte que de la saison 1 et de la moitié de la saison 2. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! :-)

Ereinté par ces longs épisodes de galop, Athos boitilla légèrement en sautant en bas de son cheval. Une sacoche tannée sur l’épaule, il jeta un coup d’œil aux horizons déserts qui s’offraient à lui. La campagne enneigée lui renvoyait une image de quiétude réconfortante.

Face à lui, une bâtisse aussi raffinée que modeste se dressait entre les drèves de peupliers. La peinture de la façade était écaillée par endroit, quelques tuiles manquaient. Le charme de l’endroit était néanmoins intact.

Il devait être seize heures, peut-être dix sept. Ses compagnons avaient probablement remarqué son absence depuis longtemps. Il imaginait parfaitement le sourire secret de D’Artagnan. Il était temps que quelqu’un le pousse enfin à revenir ici.

Le pavillon de chasse familial. Un des rares biens dont Athos n’était jamais parvenu à se défaire. Les souvenirs y étaient uniquement heureux, préservé des détresses de la vie par le hasard.

Le cœur d’Athos ne fit qu’un bond en poussant la porte. Rien n’avait changé, ou presque. L’endroit semblait cependant avoir été squatté dernièrement. Le mobilier, abîmé par les années, donnait des allures de songe à l’endroit.

L’expression résumait parfaitement son sentiment. Ce pavillon, il le connaissait par cœur. Il y avait passé de nombreuses années. Et de nombreux rêves depuis peu.

* * *

 

Le feu crépitait dans l’âtre, dévorant les bûches jetées par Athos une heure plus tôt. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Dans la pénombre, le mousquetaire plissa les yeux sur sa montre. Un drôle de sentiment l’habitait.

Soudain, un bruit. Un courant d’air pour un novice. Athos, lui, discerna sans difficulté un mousquet qu’on arme. L’atmosphère devint aussitôt électrique.

Il connaissait l’identité de cet intervenant méfiant. L’idée de tourner simplement la tête et de se confronter à la réalité l’inquiétait terriblement.

L’inconnu s’approcha davantage. Athos, angoissé, prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever.

\- Je suis rassuré de voir que vous prenez un minimum de précautions. Vous pourriez songer à fermer à clé lorsque vous partez-

Ses yeux se posèrent sur deux cadavres de lapins, tenus fermement par une main gantée. Lentement, il bascula la tête pour fixer celle de son interlocuteur.

Treville se tenait devant lui, plus en os qu’en chair, autoritaire et fier comme autrefois. Rangeant son mousquet dans la boucle de sa ceinture, il balaya les flocons logés dans sa chevelure entièrement blanche.

Debout, Athos expérimentait la situation qu’il avait tant imaginé. Ces retrouvailles le submergeaient de sentiments qu’il n’avait pas anticipés : la crainte d’être rejeté, la peur d’essuyer la colère et la haine de celui qu’il avait lui-même déclaré mort et enterré.

Deux mains le saisirent à l’arrière de la tête, non sans avoir envoyé valser les malheureux animaux quelques mètres plus loin.

Les yeux dans les yeux, incapable de se dérober, Athos admit les faits : le temps n’épargne personne. Les traits creusés, pâle et frigorifié, Treville avait bel et bien l’air d’un fantôme.

Lorsque le dit-spectre l’étreignit enfin, il ferma les yeux. Il le serra trop fort à son tour, reconnaissant avec soulagement que le torse du capitaine se mouvait au fur et à mesure des respirations irrégulières.

Athos se rendit à l’évidence, une deuxième fois.

Le temps n’avait rien altéré de ses sentiments.

* * *

 

Disposés sur une chaise, le pourpoint et la chemise du Capitaine, trempé jusqu’aux os, goutaient lentement.  A demi-nu devant la cheminée, Treville frotta vigoureusement ses bras, couverts de chair de poule. Exposant son dos à la chaleur salvatrice du feu, il s’afficha sans pudeur à son invité.

\- Tu as eu une excellente idée en allumant ce-

Il pouffa, conscient qu’Athos ne l’écoutait pas le moins du monde. Impassible, le jeune homme fixait sans aucune discrétion le ventre de son ancien supérieur. Longue d’une trentaine de centimètres, épaisse et mauve, une cicatrice immonde marquait sa peau et déformait le nombril.

\- Ne regarde pas. C’est hideux.

Le mot n’avait rien d’excessif. Aramis n’avait guère eu le temps de s’inquiéter de l’esthétisme des sutures, sauvant leur mentor de justesse. Athos, lui, ressentit une pointe d’agacement.

\- Vous craignez que cela ne me choque ?

Treville bascula la tête, incertain de la réponse à fournir. Le mousquetaire insista, une nouvelle fois, crument.

\- Vous vous êtes littéralement vidé de votre sang sur moi. J’en ai vu d’autres.

 Les bras le long du corps, le capitaine s’avoua vaincu, admettant enfin que l’intimité n’avait plus sa place entre eux. Rassuré, il abandonna la honte de s’afficher loin de sa superbe d’antan, les côtes saillantes et le ventre lacéré.

\- Vous ne devriez pas sortir par ce temps. Vous pourriez attraper une pneumonie-

Treville haussa les épaules, peu réceptif aux conseils de son cadet.

\- Ce serait ironique, sachant que c’est précisément le froid qui m’a sauvé la vie ce jour-là, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Aramis vous a raconté-

\- Pas grand-chose. Que la flotte froide m’a sûrement empêché de saigner jusqu’à ce mort s’ensuive, oui.

Si Dieu existait – et l’un comme l’autre en doutait sérieusement -, c’était probablement lui qui les avait précipité dans la rivière glacée ce jour-là. Contractées, les veines avaient limité leur hémorragie, épargnant de justesse le blessé.

Enfilant finalement une tunique d’une couleur indéfinissable, Treville demeura subitement à bonne distance d’Athos. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement que l’heure de la mise au point était venue.

\- Je suis désolé de t’accueillir dans ces conditions. Tu m’as pris au dépourvu. Je ne m’attendais plus à ta visite-

\- Je vous présente mes excuses. Pour ne pas être venu plus tôt.

Treville souffla bruyamment, visiblement fatigué.

\- Je suis dur, pardonne-moi. Je ne t’en veux absolument pas. J’ai conscience que le rôle de capitaine, surtout dans les circonstances dans lesquelles je t’y ai précipité, n’est pas de tout repos.

\- Vous avez raison. Et si la caserne doit effectivement être en plein chaos actuellement… Ce serait malhonnête de l’utiliser comme prétexte. Je redoutais-

\- Tu redoutais quoi ?

\- Que vous ne compreniez pas. Que je vous ai éloigné avant tout pour vous protéger et vous épargner. C’était le seul moyen… Cela n’en était pas moins une souffrance.

Le visage du capitaine s’illumina soudainement de la bienveillance qui l’avait toujours caractérisé. Le ton plus doux, il solda néanmoins cette discussion avec fermeté.

\- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas gâcher le temps qui nous est imparti en ressassant le passé, n’est-ce pas ?

* * *

 

Assis côte à la côte sur une confortable banquette, les deux hommes observaient les flammes qui léchait les dernières bûches noircies. Un verre de cognac en main, Treville faisait tournoyer le liquide doré, songeur.

\- J’ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser, déclara-t-il sans quitter son alcool des yeux. Il n’y a pratiquement que ça à faire, ici. A part lire et chasser…

Débarrassé de la tension qui l’avait envahi plus tôt, Athos attendait calmement la conclusion de cette histoire.

\- Je me demandais… A quel point me détestes-tu _Capitaine_?

\- Disons que j’ai été d’humeur très contradictoire les premières semaines… J’ai eu besoin de temps.

Treville reposa sa tête contre le dossier, exposant sa gorge à la chaleur apaisante de la cheminée. Plongés dans un état proche de la somnolence, l’un comme l’autre entamait souvent des phrases qu’ils ne terminaient guère.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir été présent quand tu en avais le plus besoin.

\- Vous n’étiez jamais bien loin, admit Athos dont les derniers mois défilaient devant ses yeux. Il se souvint avec émotion des jours difficiles où la simple idée que Treville vive encore, quelque part, adoucissait son humeur.

\- Sache que si tu as, un jour, besoin d’autre chose que de temps… Je suis ton homme.

Un sourire creva les lèvres tailladées d’Athos. D’une voix amusée, il réagit à la promesse formulée par son mentor.

\- Très bien. J’ai besoin de… Cognac !, réclama simplement le jeune homme, espérant trouver un peu de courage dans ce délicieux breuvage.

\- La bouteille est vide. Si tu as effectivement rapporté toutes mes affaires, il devrait y avoir du vin qui traînait dans mon bureau-

\- Je l’ai bue. Un soir où vous me manquiez… Plus que d’habitude.

\- Faute pardonnée, dans ce cas, souffla à peine Treville, troublé.

Cette boutade acheva de détendre les deux hommes. Athos, léger, attendait patiemment. Entre eux, la main du capitaine tressautait sur l’étoffe de la banquette. Il s’efforça de se concentrer sur les paroles de son aîné.

\- C’est dommage. C’était un excellent millésime. Il provenait de Dordogne. Jolie région. J’y ai connu une fille autrefois.

Malgré lui, un rictus échappa à Athos. Treville poursuivit avec une intonation nouvelle, au-delà de l’affection.

\- Mais c’était dans une autre vie… Et de toute façon, il se fait tard.

Sans un regard l’un pour l’autre, l’attention nerveusement rivée sur la cheminée qui leur faisait face, les deux hommes reconnurent qu’un soupçon de pudeur figurerait toujours entre eux.

Une main couverte de cicatrices, à l’instar de leur corps, recouvrit la sienne.

\- Athos ?

La situation l’amusa. Impatient, le mousquetaire attendait fébrilement la suite de cette invraisemblable scène de vie. Que réservait-elle à ces deux hommes, assis sur la banquette poussiéreuse du pavillon de chasse autrefois prestigieux de l’un d’eux ? L’imagination du cadet ne lui faisait, pour une fois, pas défaut. 

\- Que dirais-tu de partager la chambre d’un vieil homme amoché ? Je suis conscient que ma proposition n’a rien de tentant-

Athos sourit.

\- Il n’y a nulle part où je préférerais être.

 _You've held your head up/Tu as gardé la tête haute_  
_You've fought the fight/Tu as combattu jusqu’au bout_  
_You bear the scars/Tu en portes les cicatrices_  
_You've done your time/Tu as fait ton temps_  
_Listen to me/Ecoute-moi,  
_ _You've been lonely, too long/Tu as été seul, trop longtemps_


	17. Epilogue

Le soleil n’était pas encore totalement levé, prolongeant pour quelques minutes encore l’intimité qu’autorisait le crépuscule.  Habitué au rythme de la caserne, sur le dos, Athos fixait tantôt le plafond tantôt l’homme qui dormait profondément à ses côtés.

En apparence, seulement.

\- Pas de grasse matinée pour les braves ?, l’interrogea une voix encore ensommeillée.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas m’éterniser. La caserne m’attend.

Le visage écrasé contre l’oreiller, Treville laissa échapper un ricanement.  
  
\- Brûle cette foutue caserne.  
\- Vous n’en pensez pas un mot.  
\- Non, en effet, admit-il, honnête, en ouvrant un œil pour dévisager son compagnon.

Le cœur en peine, l’aîné admit qu’un profond malaise venait de le saisir. Il aurait aimé que le mousquetaire s’éternise un peu. Sotte idée. Il lui manquait déjà.  
  
\- Athos ? Rapproche-toi.

Surpris de l’affectueuse demande, loin d’être habitué à une telle situation, le cadet mit un certain temps avant de s’exécuter. Le dos douloureux, les articulations mises au supplice par le froid et l’humidité, il geignit légèrement.  
  
\- Et dire que je suis censé être le plus rouillé de nous deux-  
\- N’exagérez rien, capitaine…  
\- Je n’exagère rien. Par ailleurs…

Que s’apprêtait-il à lui dire ?  Impatient, Athos releva la tête, soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur avec anticipation.  
  
\- J’ai un prénom. Il serait temps de l’utiliser.

 _Jean_. Le mousquetaire le répéta plusieurs fois, intérieurement, avant de le formuler une seule fois à voix haute. Le résultat lui parut bien curieux.   
  
\- Cela sonne… étrange. Réellement, je ne pense pas-

L’étonnement anima le visage de Treville. Bien résolu à se faire obéir de son partenaire, il entreprit de le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa requête.    
  
\- Pas plus étrange que de t’entendre gémir « capitaine » dans mon oreille, jeune homme.

Les joues rouges, Athos ne répondit rien, se contentant humblement d’être la risée de son ancien supérieur. Le silence, apaisant, revint rapidement. Replongeant brièvement dans un demi-sommeil, Athos sentit une main s’emmêler dans ses cheveux.  
  
\- Quand aimerais-tu partir ?

Ainsi bercé, l’homme ne répondit que par grognement.  
  
\- ‘vant dix heures.  
\- Oh.

Cette exclamation de déception inquiéta le mousquetaire. Athos s’éveilla brutalement :  
  
\- Un problème ?  
\- Si tu souhaites déjeuner avant de prendre la route, nous devrions sortir de ce lit.

Un autre grognement, désapprobateur, émana de la barbe drue du mousquetaire. Treville, faussement distrait, poursuivit son laïus.   
  
\- Il me reste un peu de pain et de pâté de gibier.

Aucune réaction, cette fois.  
  
\- J’ai également une bouteille d’un excellent vin. Nous pourrions l’ouvrir.

 Dans le mille, songea Treville en voyant les yeux bleus s’ouvrir face à lui. Athos, étrangement, ne bougea pas d’un pouce si ce n’est pour abattre son bras sur le torse de son partenaire, l’attirant à lui sans ménagement.

\- Je suis bien, ici. Profitons encore un peu.

Contre son oreille, Treville lui répéta la proposition, provocateur.

\- C’est un vin exquis, réellement. Je peux me lever et t’en apporter-  
\- Allez-vous faire foutre, vous et votre pinard. Et étreignez-moi.

Un sourire apparut sur leur visage buriné et fatigué.

Qui aurait cru qu’une chose, un jour, aurait eu plus de valeur aux yeux d’Athos que le plus fins des vins ?

Personne. Pas même eux.


End file.
